


Мать Тьма

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи всегда знал, что Тьма придёт за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching out fear in the gathering gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с игрой «The Darkness II», название взято из одноимённого романа Курта Воннегута, но текст с книгой не связан.  
> Текст написан на ФБ-2015
> 
> У текста есть фанмикс, одна песня – одна глава, ознакомиться можно здесь: http://pleer.com/list4060502m8wW  
> Также к тексту есть иллюстрации, сделанные прекрасной Tish Addams. Осторожно, спойлеры! Иллюстрации:  
> Раз, к главе 4: http://i.imgur.com/8atWmSk.jpg  
> Два, к главе 6: http://i.imgur.com/eUQr4df.jpg
> 
> И обложка фанмикса, по совместительству обложка самого текста, тоже от Tish Addams:  
> http://i.imgur.com/cs9k1V4.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/d2kNSQ6.jpg

  
_Нам кажется, что скорость света_  
выше любой другой, но это не так.  
Куда бы ни попадал луч, темнота  
уже была там и ждала его.  
Терри Пратчетт

Эггзи всегда знал, что Тьма придёт за ним. Она убила его отца, практически свела с ума мать и теперь настойчиво требовала своё право и на его душу. Будто она имела его.

Но так и было. Он узнал, что это такое, в тот же миг, когда погиб отец, и человеку в костюме даже не было нужды сообщать его матери плохие новости. Она просто увидела Тьму в глазах Эггзи и поняла: её старого хозяина больше нет. Ли Анвин мёртв.

Тогда она не нашла в себе слёз, только пыталась объяснить малышу, что произошло. И умоляла не впускать в себя Тьму, никогда не впускать.  
Эггзи не знал, зачем на это подписался его прапрадед. Догадывался лишь, что для того, чтобы воевать в первой мировой успешнее прочих. Может, Дэвид Анвин и правда сделал это из лучших побуждений, но с тех пор в их роду не было счастливых людей.

Он видел боль матери, и он поклялся себе не иметь с Тьмой никаких дел.

Но сделка есть сделка.

Позже Галахад сидел напротив Мишель и безуспешно пытался понять, кого она на самом деле оплакивает: покойного мужа или живого сына. Вкладывая медаль в руки маленького Эггзи, Гарри Харт вглядывался в его глаза и видел в них закручивающуюся, затягивающую Тьму.

И ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он мог лишь надеяться, что юный Анвин выберет звонок, попав в беду.

Если первые десять лет Тьма шептала, то в свой пятнадцатый день рождения Эггзи услышал её крик. Она визжала, скрежетала и хрипела, она стенала, она молила впустить. Гэри был к этому готов. Жизнь рано научила его говорить «нет», и ещё раньше показала, почему именно этой чёрной суке надо отказать. Но Тьма не умолкала. Она сулила ему власть, богатство, здоровье матери, благополучие и удачу, но Анвин был непреклонен и глух к обещаниям. Он знал, что за всё придётся платить, и придётся не только ему.  
Каждый раз, когда Дин выбивал из него воздух, каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что хуже уже некуда, он помнил: за его слабость заплатят другие. Мать, сестра и нерождённые дети будут платить по его счетам, если он хотя бы раз дрогнет под этим натиском.

В то же время, Тьма упорно загоняла его в угол. Она мешала ему в спорте, она не дала ему стать морпехом, тормозила его на финишной прямой, сводя с дистанции точной подсечкой, изматывая и заслоняя собой всё. Появление отчима в его жизни стало странным образом его защищать, будто все шакалы округи знали теперь, что бить его может только Дин. Тьма рушила все его отношения: не так-то просто найти себе кого-то, когда ты почти чувствуешь иллюзорные брызги слюны визжащей твари, крутящейся вокруг тебя день и ночь. Косые взгляды друзей, которые никогда не слышали от него рассказов об успехах на любовном фронте, брезгливые лица девчонок, думающих, что он педик — всё казалось второстепенным. Эггзи было почти плевать.

Так прошло ещё семь лет.

Гэри Анвин смотрел на своё отражение, на высвеченные яркими лампами синяки под глазами, думая о том, что же ему, чёрт возьми, делать, но никто не удосужился сказать, чего ему **не** нужно было делать в тот день — выходить из дома.

Тьма была необычно тиха, и это само по себе должно было намекнуть: она слишком довольна тем, что он делает.

Она решила не мешать.

Вслед за грохотом сминаемых машин, сквозь вой сирен и ругань полицейских, Эггзи слышал её тихий смех.

С момента ареста Тьма ни на минуту не умолкала, вкрадчиво нашёптывая Анвину о том, какая судьба его теперь ждёт, и как легко он может изменить всё, просто впустив её.

_«Ну же, мальчик, я не причиню тебе боли, ты станешь моим хозяином. Просто скажи мне «да», и ты тут же выйдешь отсюда, и отправишься домой, где никогда уже не будет Дина. Впусти меня, впусти»._

Но Эггзи молчал. А когда он наконец решился попросить телефонную трубку, она захлебнулась руганью.

 _«Малолетний дурак, никто не поможет тебе, кроме меня, ты никому не нужен, кроме меня, чего ради тебя вообще кто-то будет спасать!»_ — шипела она, пока Эггзи называл пароль. Когда перед ним открыли двери участка, она затихла до неразличимого бормотания где-то вдалеке.

Гарри Харта он узнал сразу.

В баре было удивительно тихо. Гарри с нескрываемым удовольствием рассказывал Эггзи о его отце, тот с не меньшим удовольствием слушал, пока наконец Харт не обронил как бы между делом:

— Но всего этого он мог бы добиться и сам.

Эггзи отпрянул и ощетинился:

— У него не было даже шанса это сделать. И, чтоб вы знали, то, что мы родились должниками, не делает нас хуже. А если вы на что-то намекаете, сэр, то вам следует знать, что я сам по себе, так что, при всём уважении, можете идти нахуй вместе со своими намёками.

Харт вскинул бровь, но в глазах его плескалось одобрение. Позже, глядя на то, как легко он расправляется с шайкой, а потом невозмутимо покидает бар, похлопав его по плечу, Анвин думал, что, возможно, поторопился с указанием направления. Но ему оставалось только проводить своего спасителя взглядом, запоздало отмечая, что тишина — отнюдь не единственная причина хотеть находиться рядом с ним. Сложно оставаться равнодушным к тому, как опасную, скрытую силу снова прячут в узлы и запонки, дав тебе лишь взглянув одним глазком. У Эггзи, кажется, не получилось.

Если его первой решающей ошибкой оказался выход из дома, то второй — возвращение. Эггзи устал, Эггзи был вымотан и подавлен, и потому голоса сливались в какофонию: мольбы и рыдания матери, угрозы Дина, плач сестрёнки. Когда среди этого шума раздался оглушительный голос мистера Харта, Эггзи порадовался сначала тому, что всё почти стихло, и лишь потом тому, что перестал ощущать лезвие ножа у своего горла и зловонное дыхание, обдающее его лицо.

Удивления и вовсе не было.

Второй раз за день Гарри спасал его, и действительно, что ему оставалось, если не отправиться туда, куда тот сказал.

Тьма натужно захрипела, но не проронила ни слова.

Эггзи не слышал, как злится Тьма, но прекрасно чувствовал это. Она клокотала и кипела, но совсем не говорила рядом с Гарри. Возможно, такова и была главная причина того, что он согласился на это безумие, но факт оставался фактом: обучение началось.

В первую же ночь, едва только вода начала заполнять комнату, он проснулся от окрика Тьмы, и она же подсказала, что за зеркалом стоит Мерлин. Эггзи колотил в гладкую амальгаму, не зная, хочет он разбить стекло или невозмутимое лицо куратора. Как бы то ни было, он справился с первым заданием, но едва не провалил второе — собаки шарахались от него, и пришлось выбрать ту, которой нелегко будет от него сбежать. В конце концов, ко всему можно привыкнуть, и однажды пёс перестанет страшиться того, что его хозяин никогда не остаётся один.

Теперь Тьма безостановочно шептала о том, что всё, чему его учили, он мог бы сделать и без учёбы. Гэри отмахивался, пока мог, но, в конце концов, не выдержал и пришел к наставнику.

Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока он сможет начать говорить, резко выпаливая после нескольких мгновений тишины:

— Мой отец полагался только на Тьму?

Их невидимый слушатель недовольно зашелестел, и Эггзи показалось, что звук идёт из стен. Харт ничего не слышал, но вопрос заставил его нахмуриться:

— С чего ты взял?

— Ваши слова в баре.

Гарри ответил не сразу, вглядываясь в лицо младшего Анвина.

— Эггзи, ты пока не умеешь лгать. Это она тебе сказала?

— Ну, не то что бы сказала... Скорее навела на мысль.

— Эггзи, тебе ли не знать, что Тьма лжёт ради своей выгоды. Твой отец был выдающимся человеком, талантливым и целеустремлённым, и всё, что он делал, он мог сделать сам. Но Тьма расслабляет. Усыпляет внимание. Не в её интересах убивать тебя, а вот ломать... Если ты впустишь её, то станешь слугой, а не хозяином. Но твой отец... В его гибели виновен я, а не она, как бы мне ни хотелось думать иначе.

Эггзи, боявшийся выдохнуть, пока Гарри говорил, с неожиданным жаром заговорил:

— Нет. Это случилось из-за неё, он бы просто не умер, будь это не так. Я думаю, Тьме просто нужен был кто-то, кого легче сломать, и она решила, что с шестилеткой прокатит. Не прокатило.

Эггзи криво усмехнулся, покачивая головой и опуская взгляд. Он сжимал кулаки, упираясь ими в сиденье, словно опасаясь начать слишком рьяно размахивать руками. Вся его поза казалась неловкой и застывшей, будто он боялся, что его прогонят, стоит только сделать что-то не так или посметь занять слишком много места. Гарри вздохнул и снял очки:

— Эггзи, тебе не нужны помощники, не нужны хозяева и слуги. Ты со всем сможешь справиться самостоятельно, так что просто не слушай её, и всё будет в порядке.

Гэри всё так же, не поднимая глаз, ответил:

— Могу я тогда приходить к вам в кабинет? Я не буду мешать, честно.

Гарри никогда не видел Эггзи таким смущённым и напуганным, этот образ совсем не вязался с тем, что он видел в баре несколькими неделями ранее. Вся спесь и наглость сошли с Анвина, и он не мог понять, почему. Паузу юноша, очевидно, расценил неправильно, тихо добавляя:

— Пожалуйста. Здесь её почти не слышно.

Между бровей Харта пролегла морщина, но его лицо было скорее недоуменным, чем недовольным. Он кивнул, говоря:

— Конечно, Эггзи. В любое время.

Верность Джей Би походила на стокгольмский синдром.

Иногда Эггзи, приходивший в кабинет Гарри с книгами, засыпал прямо в кресле в углу, и книга выскальзывала из расслабленных пальцев, а пёс начинал посапывать у его ног. В такие моменты Харт мог себе позволить разглядеть подопечного. Он скользил взглядом по усталому лицу, искусанным в кровь губам (от этой привычки Гэри ещё предстояло отучить), и синякам на предплечьях, остававшимся после спарринга.

В один из вечеров Гарри привычно собирался разбудить Эггзи и отправить в казарму, прежде чем самому уехать домой, но вместо этого замер над креслом. Волосы Анвина растрепались, жёлтый свет настенных ламп окрашивал их в тёплый мёд. Гарри едва удержался от того, чтобы прикоснуться к ним рукой, и вместо этого скользнул взглядом по подрагивающим во сне ресницам (кошмар?), сжатым губам, выглядывающей из полурасстёгнутого комбинезона майке.

Обычно Гарри не слишком интересовался, что читает его подопечный, лишь одобрительно хмыкал или, напротив, слегка осуждающе покачивал головой, видя названия забытых в его кабинете потрёпанных библиотечных томов. Сегодня же, хотя он и ощущал неправильность ситуации, ему стало действительно любопытно. Он подхватил с колен Эггзи раскрытую книгу, но разглядеть не успел.

Внимание его приковали необычные синяки на руках Анвина, будто кто-то с силой сжимал их цепкими пальцами, и это не выглядело как результат драки. Гарри опустился на пол, припав на одно колено и мысленно давая себе оплеуху за помятые брюки, поднёс руку к отпечаткам, не касаясь их, сравнивая длину, пытаясь понять, кто это сделал. Судя по всему, это был сам Гэри. Он протянул ладонь и остановил её над раскрытой кистью Эггзи: пальцы оказались чуть шире и короче, чем у самого Харта, как раз такие, какие могли бы оставить эти следы, выцветающие из фиолетового в песочный. Удерживая руку на весу, Гарри всё равно ощущал слабое тепло чужой кожи, и не мог не увидеть алеющие полукружья у кисти, заходящие одно на другое — следы ногтей. Маленькие выгнутые свидетельства того, как трудно Эггзи даётся самоконтроль.

Харт видел, как он постоянно стискивает кулаки, казалось, без особой на то причины. На самом деле, причина у него была всегда. Искусанные губы, синяки, царапины, почти незаметное самобичевание. Бей своих, чтоб чужие боялись, бей себя, чтоб боялись свои.

Гарри не боялся.

Но упустил момент, когда дыхание Эггзи стало более тихим, заметив это только спустя минуту или две и поднимая взгляд на его лицо.

Эггзи подумал, что никто больше не мог бы выглядеть так невозмутимо и естественно, преклонив колено перед другим мужчиной и держа раскрытую ладонь над его рукой.

Харт задержался ещё на полминуты, вглядываясь в глаза Анвина и ища в них следы той боли, которую тот пытался перенести на своё тело, пока наконец Гэри не произнёс хриплым со сна голосом:

— Она молчит. Вы что, грёбаный святой, мистер Харт?

Гарри приподнял брови и выпрямился, отряхивая колено и поправляя запонки в манжетах:

— Речь, Эггзи.

Анвин усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь, сдавленно выдыхая. Джей Би отряхнулся и коротко залаял. Ещё один день подходил к концу.

Через месяц Эггзи сменил кресло в углу кабинета на кресло в углу палаты. За время с Гарри он привык к кратким передышкам, к тишине и покою, и потому просто не нашёл в себе сил отказаться от этого. Желания, впрочем, не нашёл тоже, так что теперь в его одежду и волосы въелся запах хлорки и антисептика, и глаза уже не резало от белизны постели и стен. Эггзи ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Гарри очнётся, несмотря на то, что Тьма начинала нашёптывать ему, что же будет, когда он умрёт, стоило только покинуть медицинский корпус. Твёрдый в своей уверенности, он просто приходил в палату, прихватив с собой книги, и было бы неправдой сказать, что он был занят только чтением. Иногда он позволял себе разглядывать лежащего в постели Гарри — не слишком часто, чтобы иметь возможность заметить изменения, но и не так уж редко, чтобы не узнавать в нём идеального, невозмутимого засранца с отличными манерами, с которым он привык иметь дело.

Даже такой Гарри, замерший между миром живых и миром мёртвых в безмятежном сне, оставался для него невероятно красивым. Эггзи всё чаще задумывался о том, было бы это так, если бы не тишина, приходившая следом за Хартом. Прежде он вовсе не думал о таких вещах, и потому не мог понять, что значит это щемящее ощущение в груди. Понять не мог, но догадывался.

Когда Гарри пришёл в себя, Эггзи даже нашёл в себе силы сначала закончить свои дела, а не отправиться к нему сразу же. Не то чтобы Мерлин не простил бы ему пропущенную тренировку, Эггзи видел, как тот относится к Гарри, но всё-таки координатор его слегка пугал. До усрачки, откровенно говоря, но об этом никому не обязательно было знать, особенно самому Мерлину. Хотя он, конечно же, знал, намёк на знание всего и вся будто таился в приподнятых уголках его губ. «Чёртов сукин сын», — думал Эггзи после очередного сомнительного испытания, безо всякой искренней, впрочем, злости, скорее так, для проформы. Чтобы не расслабляться, привыкнув к обманчивой мягкости голоса в наушниках.

Войдя в палату, Эггзи увидел, как Гарри заканчивает бритьё: ну конечно, первым делом джентльмену надо было вернуть себе приличный вид, и плевать, что руки едва его слушаются. Когда Гарри, ввернув очередную шпильку о воспитании, всё же повернулся к нему, Эггзи увидел воочию, насколько серьёзны последствия комы: на лице красовались порезы, несколько мест были пропущены, в частности, ближе к шее. Анвин успел порадоваться, что чёртов Харт не додумался выбривать шею, держа бритву непослушными пальцами, но не удержался:

— Вам надо было попросить Мерлина помочь, но никаких гарантий, что он не попытался бы на автомате отполировать Вам подбородок.

За укором в усталом взгляде Гарри (чёрт, он же спал несколько месяцев?) невозможно было не разглядеть почти прозвучавший смех:

— Смотри, как бы он тебе за такие шутки не отполировал лицо.

Эггзи рассмеялся сам и неожиданно крепко обнял Харта:

— Не пугайте нас так больше, мистер Харт. Не то чтобы я боялся, но сидеть каждый день в тишине без вашего нудежа уже порядком заебало.

Гарри поморщился, услышав пассаж в старом добром стиле «я хочу сказать что-то хорошее, но нивелирую это обсценной лексикой», пряча за гримасой ответную улыбку и смыкая усталые руки за его спиной. Если объятия и длились дольше, чем положено даже дружеским, то они оба предпочли об этом умолчать.

Галахад напряжённо смотрел на эмблему службы на траве, иррационально опасаясь поднять взгляд к небу. Окна его кабинета выходили как раз на площадку перед главным входом, и он не смог отказать себе в наблюдении за тем, как Гэри справится с одним из самых сложных испытаний. Трансляция их разговора с Мерлином шла прямо к нему в наушник, но микрофон был отключен.

Гарри пытался вспомнить, как они в своё время справлялись с задачей, но не смог: то ли прошло слишком много времени, то ли он тогда испугался так, что сразу всё забыл. Просить Мерлина заглянуть в его досье казалось совсем уж неуместным и очевидным.

_«У вас всех есть парашюты»._

Эггзи тихо чертыхнулся, не давая себе вслушиваться в болтовню Тьмы.

_«Мне незачем тебе лгать, безмозглый мальчишка»._

«Безмозглый мальчишка» выразительно посмотрел на каждого человека в кругу, Руфус уже раскрылся и по идее должен был попасть на землю последним. Чтоб ему пусто было.

_«Мне незачем доводить до смерти твоих чудесных друзей»._

— С чего ты вообще вдруг решила объяснить мне свои мотивы?

_«Я служу хозяину, но теперь у тебя и без меня дела идут неплохо. Может, тебе просто нужно понять, что в моих интересах сделать твою жизнь лучше»._

— Ну да, а жизни моих близких — хуже.

_«Мне не нужны жизни твоих близких»._

— Отъебись.

Бормотание Эггзи было едва слышно за возгласами остальных, но Галахаду и Мерлину не нужно было различать слова, чтобы понимать, с кем он говорит.

На секунду Гарри даже позорно усомнился в своём ученике, думая, что тот всё-таки сдастся, и тут же его накрыло липкой волной страха. Страх сгустился вокруг него, когда он видел, как одна фигурка беспомощно цепляется за другую, стремительно приближаясь к земле, и хуже всего было то, что он не мог бы ответить на вопрос, чего он боится: того, что они разобьются или того, какой ценой Эггзи мог бы остановить это падение.  
Когда парашют Рокси наконец раскрылся, Гарри судорожно вдохнул, осознавая, что едва дышал последние две минуты.

Разозлённый этим пониманием, он снял наушник и отвернулся от окна прежде, чем Гэри и Рокси коснулись земли.

Эггзи не мог позволить себе проверять парашют, не мог позволить себе показать Тьме, что он её не игнорирует, и лишь потому он яростно кричал на Мерлина, провоцируя на ответ. Чистейшее недоумение в глазах куратора оказалось неожиданно приятно видеть, но недоумевал Мерлин недолго. Лежащий на траве Эггзи улыбался ему вслед — в последний момент ему показалось, что Мерлин понял его уловку и подыграл.

Впервые Анвин почувствовал что-то вроде искренней благодарности к нему.


	2. There's a lot we don't show

  
_Вообще говоря, шпионаж_  
даёт возможность каждому шпиону  
сходить с ума самым притягательным  
для него способом.  
Курт Воннегут

Гарри вышел в ночную прохладу и закурил, сразу пряча озябшие руки в карманах пальто. Движения его были немного рваными, почти незаметно для малознакомых людей, но Эггзи видел эту дёрганность даже стоя в самом низу лестницы. Сделав шаг из-за перил, он хмыкнул:

— Вы ж вроде не курите.

— Я и не курю.

— Тогда Джей Би легавая.

— Не удивлюсь, если у него тоже имеется тщательно скрываемый потенциал.

Эггзи поднялся по ступенькам и встал рядом с Хартом:

— Я думал, джентльмены поголовно курят только сигары. Знаете, развалившись в креслах и запивая каким-нибудь неебически дорогим коньяком с непроизносимым названием.

— С чего ты взял?

— В кино видел. А вы и правда не курите.

Эггзи легко забрал дотлевшую до середины сигарету из расслабленных пальцев Гарри, слегка мазнув по ним своими, медленно и с наслаждением затянулся, чуть зажмурившись — сигарета оказалась неожиданно крепкой. Разомкнув веки, он посмотрел Харту прямо в лицо, и, не моргая, почти не шевелясь, выпустил дым из подрагивающих ноздрей. Затем прикрыл глаза и произнёс, выдыхая вместе со словами оставшиеся клочья сизого дыма:

— Только не говорите, что вы так решили успокоить нервы.

— Почему?

— Не поверю. Скорее поверю, что вы пошли бы в бар и надрали кому-нибудь задницу.

— Ближайший бар в десяти километрах отсюда, а надирать задницы ученикам, особенно чужим, не по-джентльменски.

— Могли бы надрать и мне, я не против.

Гарри, почувствовав, что разговор уходит в какое-то неправильное русло, забрал сигарету обратно, но вместо того, чтобы докурить, просто потушил её. Напряжение уже отпустило его сведённые плечи и теперь вытекало по капле с каждым словом.

— Когда-то я водил дружбу с одним афисионадо.

— С кем?

— Знатоком сигар. Надо будет научить тебя правильно их курить. Это не обязательный атрибут джентльмена, я бы даже сказал, нежелательный для агента, но в работе может пригодиться.

Эггзи хмыкнул:

— Вы так уверены, что я её получу.

— А ты не уверен?

— Ну... Теперь немного больше.

Джей Би неожиданно громко для такой маленькой собаки зевнул у ног Гэри, и тот опустился на корточки, почёсывая его шею. Несколько секунд Харт рассеянно смотрел на эту парочку, потом сморгнул и сказал:

— Кажется, нам всем пора спать. Спокойной ночи, Эггзи. И, кстати, хотел сказать, что ты отлично сегодня справился. Не сомневайся в себе.

Анвин недоверчиво посмотрел на него снизу вверх, но не смог сдержать ответную улыбку, видя довольное лицо Харта. Облизнув сухие губы, он тихо произнёс:

— Спасибо вам, Гарри. За всё.

Жилые комнаты в штаб-квартире обычно пустовали — Мерлин обретался в помещении, смежном с координаторской, агенты предпочитали всё-таки проводить ночи в своих домах. Гарри, впрочем, свою комнату занимал с некоторой периодичностью, засиживаясь допоздна, с тех пор, как ему уже не надо было выгуливать пса. Заканчивая очередной скрупулёзный и точный отчёт, Гарри распрямлял плечи, с тихим выдохом разминая руки и спину, поднимался, гасил настольную лампу и шёл в свою спальню. Туда не заходил даже Мерлин, и комната оставалась словно изолированной, герметично запечатанной частью настоящего дома, в которую, тем не менее, Харт не привнёс ничего личного.

В тот вечер голова Гарри особенно низко клонилась к листу бумаги, расчерченному ровными рядами каллиграфически точных букв, опускалась всё ниже и ниже. Расслабленный безопасностью штабных стен и утомлённый ночами без сна на очередной операции Харт не опустил её на предплечья, чтобы плавно, незаметно даже для самого себя соскользнуть в сон.

_«Он слаб и утащит на дно вас обоих»._

Эггзи раздражённо раздул ноздри.

_«Его святость погубит его, и ты сам это знаешь. В глубине души»._

Эггзи накрыл голову подушкой и тихо выругался.

_«Малейшая угроза его непогрешимости — и чувство вины раздавит его»._

— Отъебись.

_«Чувство вины толкает людей на ошибки»._

— Откуда тебе вообще знать, что такое чувство вины.

_«Я наблюдала»._

Ненадолго воцарилась тишина, и Эггзи почти уже провалился в сон, но Тьма опять подала голос:

_«Его чувство вины погубит тебя. Держись от него подальше»._

— Ну да, чтобы ты могла вещать, не затыкаясь.

Анвин поднялся как можно тише, натянул комбинезон, причмокнул, подзывая пса, но был остановлен хриплым со сна голосом Рокси:

— Ты куда?

— Погуляю с Джей Би. Он просится.

— Не задерживайся, а то Мерлин с тебя голову снимет.

— Не волнуйся, Рокс, скоро вернусь.

Эггзи тихо вышел из казармы, двинувшись в сторону парадного выхода.

В первый момент его едва не придушило предрассветной влажностью, стылым воздухом, проникающим под одежду, но почти сразу он почувствовал облегчение. Тяжесть отпускала плечи, боль стекала из затылка куда-то вниз, растворяясь и исчезая. Звёзды над головой гасли одна за другой, но, сколько он ни всматривался в небо, так и не смог уловить, момента, когда это происходило. Наступал новый день, но для него ещё не кончился старый.

Эггзи неспешно двинулся вокруг штаба, Джей Би деловито семенил рядом, то отставая, то, наоборот, обгоняя его, Тьма монотонно бубнила о чувстве вины. Анвину даже показалось, что она звучит немного устало, но она не спала, не уставала, только неизменно была голодна.

Сделав почти полный круг, Эггзи замер, ошеломлённый непривычной тишиной, и ему даже ни к чему было поднимать голову, чтобы понять, что свет в окне кабинета Гарри горит, а сам хозяин кабинета так и не покинул его со вчерашнего вечера.

Голову он, тем не менее, задрал, всматриваясь, пытаясь разглядеть движение теней через тонкие шторы, угадывая, что делает его наставник. Так, вглядываясь до рези в глазах в проём окна, он опустился к корням разлапистого дуба, усаживаясь прямо на влажную траву, опираясь спиной на широкий ствол, чувствуя приятную шероховатость полопавшейся коры. Джей Би немедленно устроился рядом, и Эггзи рассеянно почесал его за ухом, засыпая прямо на остывшей за ночь земле, которую тишина сделала лучше любой постели.

В шесть-ноль-одну Мерлин уже стоял на крыльце, поправляя часы с большим дисплеем, куда выводилась вся самая важная информация об агентах в случае форс-мажоров. Эти часы на пробежке с лёгкостью заменяли ему планшет на то небольшое время, что требовалось на то, чтобы добраться до своего кресла.

Привычные движения Мерлин совершал скупо, почти механически, просто чтобы не терять форму. То, что он не работал в поле, вовсе не значило, что ему больше никогда не придётся. Македонская стрельба, ежедневные пробежки, спарринг с агентами, чаще других — с Галахадом. Он один оставался достаточно изобретательным для того, чтобы не быть просчитанным Мерлином, который даже в рукопашном бою работал в первую очередь головой. Гибкий, как мангуст, цепкий и быстрый, Мерлин не уступал Галахаду ни в чём, кроме, пожалуй, умения делать представление из каждого своего действия, и эти тренировки стали уже не столько необходимостью, сколько отдыхом для них обоих. Перед ним Гарри не пытался устроить шоу — не после стольких лет дружбы и работы в одной упряжке.

Гравий под ногами тихо зашуршал, когда Мерлин наконец тронулся с места, он двигался не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно, в едином тягучем темпе, позволяя себе насладиться утренней прохладой. Делая круг, он пробежал по краю леса, сходя с дорожки и уклоняясь от веток, минуя корни, вырывавшиеся на поверхность, будто деревья собирались со временем встать и пойти прочь.

В конце первого круга что-то привлекло его внимание. Это что-то не бросалось в глаза, но мешалось на самой периферии зрения. Мерлин замедлился и огляделся, потом и вовсе встал. Под деревом лежал Анвин, съёжившийся и явно замёрзший — наверняка позже у него будет болеть всё тело. Мерлину не слишком хотелось знать, почему он здесь, но причины были чересчур очевидны. Он подошёл к Гэри, присел перед ним на корточки и вгляделся в юное лицо. Анвин выглядел спокойно и безмятежно, пожалуй, даже слишком безмятежно для человека, неизвестно сколько проспавшего на стылой и твёрдой земле. Со вздохом Мерлин выпрямился и сказал громко, чётко артикулируя каждый слог:

— Гэри Анвин!

Эггзи вздрогнул, подобрался и почти что вскочил на ноги, но в последний момент, очевидно, понимая, чей голос слышит, остался сидеть, упираясь ладонями в землю и тщетно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на кураторе. Когда же у него наконец получилось, он уперся взглядом в колени Мерлина и сказал:

— Серьёзно, сэр? Шорты? Вы не убьёте меня как лишнего свидетеля?

— Возможно, я убью вас как болтливого свидетеля. Отправляйтесь в казарму, и постарайтесь больше не попадаться мне на глаза, если вам приспичит морозить задницу и сливаться в экстазе с природой, ночуя в саду.

Эггзи широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь:

— А Роксана думала, вы меня молча прибьёте.

— Ну что вы, Эггзи, ваш наставник не простит мне такого вопиющего пренебрежения этикетом, я обязательно сообщу, за что именно буду вас «прибивать».

Гэри хохотнул и отправился в сторону штаба, по-прежнему подозрительно счастливый. Прежде чем продолжить пробежку, Мерлин снял очки и потёр переносицу. Если утро пошло не в соответствии с его планами, то и весь день обязательно должен был пойти наперекосяк.

Заходя в координаторскую через двадцать минут, Мерлин чертыхнулся, понимая, что Анвин занял у него как раз те несколько минут, которые должны были уйти на приведение себя в божеский вид. Оставляя полотенце на плечах, он опустился в кресло и включил связь:

— Персиваль, вы на месте?

— Да, Мерлин.

— Начинаем.

Утро Гарри началось с ломящей боли в шее и помятой рубашки. Наскоро приняв душ, но по обыкновению тщательно побрившись, он сменил одежду на запасной комплект из шкафа в его комнате и спустился в столовую крыла для агентов. Приготовив себе традиционный английский завтрак, он в одиночестве сел за длинный стол красного дерева, не садясь во главу, но располагаясь точно по центру — ни дать ни взять Иисус с известной фрески. Где твои апостолы, Галахад, где твои апостолы?

Опустив на колени салфетку, он начал трапезу. Где-то на втором желтке двери столовой распахнулись, и вошёл изрядно помятый Мерлин, принося с собой запах свежесваренного кофе. С грохотом опустив поднос с туркой и двумя чашками на стол, Мерлин исхитрился раздражённо разлить гватемалу, поставив одну чашку перед Гарри, а со второй отправившись к окну. Привалившись к подоконнику, он цепко осматривал Галахада. Тот в свою очередь так же внимательно смотрел на Мерлина, но заговорил только прожевав остатки глазуньи:

— Персиваль?

— Будь он неладен. Он начал петь в засаде, представляешь?

— Не сомневаюсь, что справился он, тем не менее, отлично.

— Зато нервы мне помотал изрядно. Как его до сих пор не подстрелили, не представляю.

— Полагаю, он дурачится только когда это безопасно.

— Никто не может быть уверен в своей безопасности всегда.

— Брось, Мерлин. Мы все уверены в своей безопасности, когда нас координируешь ты.

Мерлин помолчал, колкость так и рвалась с языка, но он понимал, что Гарри прав. Агенты позволяли себе много глупостей, потому что их не позволял себе Мерлин.

— Кстати, Галахад, твой Анвин сегодня спал в саду. Ты бы его хоть на коврик под дверью пустил, а то он и собаку с собой потащил, жалко же пса.

Гарри отложил приборы, промокнул губы салфеткой и позволил себе удивиться:

— В саду? Ты уверен, что это была не галлюцинация от эйфорического предвкушения работы с Персивалем?

— Обожаю Бритни Спирс в его исполнении, но не настолько, чтобы общаться с твоим протеже в бреду. Разберись с этим, не хватало, чтобы он начал систематически создавать себе спартанские условия ночёвки под открытым небом.

— А сам? Ты же их куратор, второй отец. Иногда мать, даром что лысая.

— До восхода солнца это твой сын. Полагаю, меня он может и не послушать в столь интимном вопросе как сон под окнами наставника.

Поразмыслив немного, Гарри просто кивнул.

Когда вечером Эггзи снова пришёл в кабинет Гарри, тот даже не подал вида, что что-то знает. Возможно, он видел то, чего не было, но Эггзи так и не проронил ни слова, зато нервно ёрзал весь вечер, рассеянно перечитывая одну и ту же страницу несколько раз. Не то чтобы обычно они говорили без умолку — Гарри всё-таки оставался из-за работы, но, тем не менее, полная тишина была странна. Неожиданно для себя Гарри ощутил поверх беспокойства лёгкую тоску: он привык к уютным вечерам вдвоём. За тоской пришла задумчивость: так ли часто ему действительно необходимо было задерживаться? Сомнения, впрочем, он отмёл почти сразу: конечно, дело было в работе, только в ней, иначе быть не могло.

В конце концов Эггзи скомкано попрощался и ушёл, даже не позвав Джей Би, даром что пёс всё равно неотлучно следовал за ним. Проводив взглядом спину Гэри, Харт взял из бара бутылку виски и отправился в координаторскую. Мерлин встретил его одним из самых мрачных своих взглядов. Гарри поставил бутылку прямо на панель, за что получил ещё один тяжёлый взгляд, но легко стряхнул его с себя, как капли дождевой воды. Мало кто мог похвастаться таким иммунитетом к штучкам Мерлина.

— Как хороший хозяин, ты, по идее, должен достать бокалы.

— Как хороший гость, ты, по идее, должен был дождаться приглашения, — отрезал Мерлин.

— Признаю, мы с тобой очень, очень плохие, — поднял ладони Харт, чувствуя, как неодобрение практически сгустилось в комнате. — Брось, ты свободен, а мне, между прочим, нужна помощь с твоим поручением.

Мерлин помедлил несколько секунд, потом всё-таки встал и принёс стаканы. Разливая виски, он буркнул:

— Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

— Выведи мне трансляцию с камер в казарме на экран.

Мерлин ввёл пару команд и на мониторах появились три койки.

— И что ты надеешься там увидеть?

— Посмотрим. Ты сам знаешь, что может мучить Эггзи по ночам.

Мерлин кивнул и взял в руки стакан. Он хорошо помнил отца Эггзи, чёрные клубы за его спиной, когда он стоял в тени. Помнил он и странные тренировки в темноте, когда боксёрские груши оказывались практически разорваны чьими-то кривыми клыками. Лучше всего помнил свой шок и пошатнувшийся скепсис. Мерлин всегда считал себя рационалистом, и когда Ли и Гарри в два голоса начали доказывать ему существование некой Тьмы, он думал, они свихнулись. Когда увидел её своими глазами, думал, свихнулся сам.

Спустя годы он не сомневался в существовании Тьмы лишь потому, что иначе службу можно было бы бросать. И теперь сомневаться, ежедневно глядя на одного из претендентов на место Ланселота — верный путь к расшатанному душевному равновесию, а такого Мерлин себе позволить не мог.

Повертев стакан в руках, он сделал глоток. Виски обжигающей волной скатился вниз по горлу, и следующий глоток он сделал медленно, смакуя вкус. Гарри смотрел на монитор, делая редкие, большие глотки.

Ночь обещала быть длинной.

_«Он слаб. Он не станет бороться за себя. Никогда»._

_«Будешь его защитником, да?»_

_«Будешь его спасать — кончишь как твой отец»._

Эггзи бессильно ударил подушку и зашептал:

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись...

— Что он там бормочет?

— Мощности микрофонов не хватает.

Гарри задумался.

— Можешь поставить прослушку? На ошейник Джей Би, например.

Мерлин посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого.

— Да ты ещё больший контрол-фрик, чем я. Я бы предложил тебе поставить ещё и камеры в сортире, но вот беда — у нас и так полный обзор.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить на обычную ремарку не менее колкой остротой, Гарри ответил односложно:

— Я хочу знать, что он говорит ей.

Мерлин прищурился:

— Знаешь, Гарри, большинство кандидатов имеют кровное родство с агентами. Я могу понять родительский интерес к чаду. Но он тебе не то что не сын, даже не троюродный племянник. Какого хрена, Гарри?

Неожиданно для самого себя, Гарри взорвался. Он рывком поднялся на ноги, прошёл к координаторскому креслу, навис над Мерлином и склонился, вцепляясь руками в подлокотники:

— Не твоё дело, зачем мне это. Ты сделаешь или нет?

Не меньше двух минут они сверлили друг друга свирепыми взглядами, пока Гарри наконец не выпрямился, проводя ладонью по лицу, словно снимая маску иррациональной злости:

— Прими мои извинения. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но, пожалуй, мне следует идти.

Мерлин молча кивнул и проводил друга взглядом. Он-то прекрасно понимал, что происходит.

На следующий день Гарри в кабинете ждал передатчик.

Он не включал его до позднего вечера, пока не вернулся в Лондон и не приготовился к спокойному домашнему вечеру. Уже почти перед сном он в пижаме и халате опустился в кресло, поставил передатчик на столик рядом с бокалом мартини и включил связь.

Странно было слышать смех, перебиваемый шорохами и скрежетом — Эггзи, наверное, почёсывал пёсью шею, но всё же ясно было, что он смеётся. Голос, впрочем, звучал так, будто Эггзи пробежал кросс. Два или три раза. Или готов был разрыдаться:

— Посмотри, Джей Би, какое жалкое зрелище, сижу у него под дверью, не слышу ничего, кроме Тьмы, даже тебя не слышу и своих мыслей. Как ты думаешь, что станет, если я умру? К сестре она прилипнуть не сможет. Я даже не знаю, есть ли ещё у нас родные. _Отъебись_.

Гарри вздрогнул, не сразу понимая, что последнее относилось не к нему и даже не к собаке.

— _Заткнись, чёрт тебя дери._ Тебе же нравится Гарри, да? Ты тоже чувствуешь, что при нём она молчит.

Гарри снял очки и запрокинул голову, шипя:

— Вот старый дурак.

— _Ты ничего о нём не знаешь._

Харт быстро уловил разницу между усталым разговором с псом и озлобленным — с Тьмой.

— _Он сильнее меня, и уж точно сильнее тебя,_ — выплюнул Эггзи. — Ладно, Джей Би, идём. Нас ждёт ещё одна паршивая ночка, не так ли?

Гарри выключил передатчик и застыл в полумраке комнаты. Нельзя было сказать, что он не ожидал чего-то такого, и всё же... Всё же это было слишком.

Всю ночь он думал о том, что мог бы сделать.

Утром он отправился в штаб, прихватив несколько комплектов одежды, и перенёс свои вещи в ближайшую к казарме спальню. Эггзи, которого он встретил уже после полудня, выглядел совершенно разбитым.


	3. Life's too short not to take risks

  
_Ни один молодой человек на свете  
не столь совершенен, чтобы не нуждаться  
в безоглядной любви._  
Курт Воннегут

Мерлин знал о своих подопечных всё. С учётом того, что даже Артур был в какой-то мере его подопечным, ничего удивительного не было в том покровительственном тоне, которым он говорил со всеми, кроме Гарри. Хотя с Гарри он говорил иначе лишь потому, что большую часть времени они препирались, как престарелые супруги за игрой в бридж, и это давно уже перестало быть поводом для шуток. Молодые агенты делали ставки на то, кто кого уест круче, более опытные убедились, что Мерлин знает о ставках, и предпочитали не портить отношения ни с тем, ни с другим.

Только Персиваль позволял себе больше прочих, туманно намекая на некий компромат на Мерлина среди его личных архивов.

О каких-то вещах Мерлин, впрочем, предпочёл бы забыть, но живое напоминание о Ли Анвине и Тьме постоянно мельтешило перед глазами, грозясь надолго задержаться в организации. Сегодня это напоминание решило его доконать, придя в координаторскую и притащив в собой глупого пса. Язвительный комментарий застрял в горле Мерлина, не успев выскочить на свежий воздух, когда он увидел кровавые разводы под носом и наливающийся синяк на скуле.

Эггзи пересёк комнату и плюхнулся в кресло, в котором накануне сидел Гарри, и Мерлин впервые отметил, как похоже выглядит их усталость.

— У вас сегодня вроде не должно было быть спарринга.

— Ну, я решил, что дополнительная тренировка с Чарли не помешает.

— И что же натолкнуло вас на эту светлую мысль?

— Очень подвижный язык этого трепла.

— И что он сказал? — Мерлин прошёл к стенному шкафчику и достал аптечку, затем поставил её на панель и сосредоточенно уставился на содержимое.

— Что-то очень остроумное про моего отца. Ай!

Эггзи зашипел, когда смоченный спиртом кусок ваты прикоснулся к его рассечённой брови. Пару секунд спустя холодные пальцы приподняли его за подбородок, и Мерлин начал методично стирать кровь под носом и вокруг рта антисептическими салфетками.

— Эггзи, я понимаю, Гарри подал тебе не лучший пример в «Чёрном принце», но не все проблемы решаются кулаками.

— Проблемы с мудаками, пусть даже аристократами, решаются кулаками и только, — прогундел в салфетку Эггзи.

Мерлин со вздохом выпрямился, собрал окровавленные салфетки, дал Анвину кусочек ваты и отправился за пакетом со льдом.

— Мерлин?

— Да, Эггзи?

— Расскажите мне, как умер отец.

Мерлин едва уловимо помрачнел, прикладывая пакет к лицу подопечного, потом опустился в своё кресло.

— Не уверен, что тебе нужно это знать.

— Нужно. Мне нужно это знать, чтобы не повторять ошибок.

— Главной ошибкой твоего отца было решение впустить Тьму, и эту ошибку ты уже не допустил. Или ты передумал и хочешь сдаться ей на милость?

— Мерлин, вы не можете решать за других в таких вопросах. Я хочу знать, мне нужно знать.

— Так хочешь или нужно?

Эггзи упрямо сверлил взглядом куратора, тот не отводил глаз. Минуты текли одна за другой, и всё это время Мерлин что-то взвешивал. В конце концов он выдохнул и снял очки:

— Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе.

**1997**

Жара стояла неимоверная, кожа под чёрной тканью пылала, места, где маска соприкасалась с лицом, хотелось разодрать ногтями в кровь. Ли переводил взгляд с заложника на своего наставника, который, впрочем, годился ему в старшие братья, вслушиваясь в тишину, привычно опускающуюся пологом всякий раз, когда Гарри был рядом. Тьма словно сделала шаг назад, Ли стоял на самой границе тени и света, ожидая приказа.

Ли никогда не видел Гарри в деле, и сейчас его восхищало абсолютно всё, но в первую очередь — преображение. Всегда спокойный, вежливый, услужливый Харт теперь рычал на арабском. Рука вздрагивала только от отдачи, когда он стрелял по коленям, опасность, исходящая от него, сгустилась, давила на всех, кто был в комнате. Прислушиваясь к этому ощущению, Ли чудом успел заметить кольцо, блеснувшее в зубах заложника. Анвин едва не рассмеялся, увидев, как Гарри бросился вперёд, легко отбросил его, кинувшись наперерез, и накрыл собой гранату.

За звоном в ушах он не мог бы услышать Тьму, даже если бы она вопила, а не хранила молчание. Следующие часы он провёл, сгорая в агонии, умирая медленно, неспешно. Он сумел попросить отнести его в темноту, и до последнего вздоха с ним сидел Гарри, они молчали, в подвале было тихо и совершенно темно, только хрипы Ли вели отсчёт времени.

Анвин ждал, пока Тьма вернётся, пока залечит его безрассудные раны, но она не сделала ничего. Умирая, Ли думал о сыне.

**2014**

— Всегда знал, что это Тьма убила его.

— Нет, Эггзи.

Одновременно с тем, как Мерлин вздохнул, вновь надевая очки и принимая обычный тон — строгий и наставительный, Тьма раздражённо зашипела.

— Что значит «нет»? Она могла спасти его, но не спасла, значит, убила.

— Она не могла ничего сделать.

 _«Он прав»._ Эггзи рассеяно отмахнулся от пустоты. Мерлин проследил его движение и хмыкнул.

— Не веришь ей? Правильно. Но она действительно ничего не могла, просто я понял это гораздо позже. Пойми я сразу, твой отец был бы жив. Прости, Эггзи.

Анвин недоумённо вскинул разбитую бровь и подался вперёд:

— Расскажите.

— Ты никогда не думал, почему при Гарри Тьма молчит?

— Не особо, скорее просто писался от восторга и возможности её не слышать.

— Тем не менее, ты знаешь, что она молчит. Я видел её во всей красе на тренировках Ли, но Гарри — только в глазах твоего отца, изредка, как он сам говорит. Я не придавал этому значения, потому что вообще старался держаться подальше от этого мистического дерьма, а зря. При Гарри Тьма не только говорить, даже показываться не может. Но Гарри не бывал на его тренировках, и мы этого просто не знали.

Эггзи нахмурился.

— Но почему? 

— Думаю, потому что Гарри был рукоположен в священники.

— Чего? — удивился Эггзи. — Он никогда не говорил мне!

— А должен был? — скепсис Мерлина ощущался кожей, но странным образом не задевал. — Он не любит вспоминать об этом. Гарри был младшим из братьев и счёл за лучшее после Оксфорда уехать в Дарем и поступить в местную семинарию. Забрался подальше на север в глухую деревню, даже успел два года отвести богослужения. У него была своя маленькая паства. Потом ему пришлось вернуться, и причин я тебе называть не имею права, но они действительно серьёзны. Однако католический пресвитер не может отречься от сана, так что священником он останется до конца своих дней, хотя и давно разочаровался в вере. Так или иначе, если бы Гарри не остался с Ли, Тьма, может, и залатала бы его, но вышло так, как вышло.

Анвин бессильно откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.

— Эггзи. Не вини Гарри, и не говори ему об этом. Лучше ему не знать. Его и так съедает чувство вины, не добавляй груза.

Гэри молча кивнул. Тьма, как ни странно, не ликовала. Спустя несколько долгих минут он наконец открыл глаза:

— Спасибо, Мерлин.

Тот кивнул и забрал из рук подопечного пакет с растаявшим льдом.

Услышанное никак не хотело укладываться у Эггзи в голове, бессвязные мысли кружили в черепной коробке, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь к стенкам, чтобы после снова продолжить свой странный танец. Ему было сложно осознать, что всё, сказанное Мерлином — правда, но причин сомневаться в этом не было никаких. Ему в голову не могло прийти обвинить Гарри в смерти отца, и то, что он узнал, никак этого не изменило, но было всё равно не по себе. За свою жизнь он не боялся — всё равно он не собирался иметь дел с Тьмой. Раздражало то, что она оказалась невиновна. Думать о ней не как об абсолютном зле было непривычно, даже отвратительно. Она молчала, словно давая ему возможность самому её оправдать. Такого удовольствия он ей доставлять не собирался, но сомнение, засевшее в его голове, скользило между танцующих мыслей, пачкая их и портя. Ноги сами понесли его к кабинету Гарри прежде, чем он начал приходить в себя.

Услышав стук в дверь, Гарри ожидал увидеть за ней кого угодно, только не Эггзи. Тот, казалось, из чистого упрямства отказывался учиться стучать, прежде чем входить, и Харту подумалось, что причиной такой учтивости могло стать только что-то непоправимое, что-то кошмарное. Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но резко передумав, прошёл к мини-бару, чтобы налить себе и Эггзи виски — совсем немного, буквально пару глотков, чтобы тот успокоился хоть немного и смог собраться с мыслями. Хотя в необходимости последнего Гарри уверен не был.

Он отдал рокс в руки Эггзи, жестом предлагая присесть. Никто из них так и не произнёс до сих пор ни слова, и Харт счёл за лучшее подождать, пока Гэри не окажется готов говорить. Сам он присел на край своего стола, скрещивая длинные ноги, и уставился на рассечённую бровь: края ранки пластырь не скрыл, и когда Эггзи бросил на него взгляд исподлобья, то почти сразу поморщился и зашипел. Капля крови скатилась по дуге к виску. Он стёр её большим пальцем, и Гарри обеспокоенно спросил:

— Ты пил обезболивающие? Их нельзя сочетать с алкоголем.

Эггзи внутренне застонал, поражаясь тому, что он ухитряется всегда оставаться предупредительным. Со всеми ли Гарри был таким? Гэри не знал. Он вообще, кажется, ничего уже не знал, и самым тёмным местом в его голове было то, в котором крылся ответ на вопрос, как ему быть с тем, что он услышал от Мерлина.

Вместо того чтобы думать об этом, впрочем, Эггзи начал размышлять, как близко от агентов ходит смерть. Теперь это ощущалось донельзя остро. Он уже успел увидеть Гарри, практически поцелованным ей, неспособным выйти из комы, он уже едва не потерял его, что бы это ни значило, а ведь он ещё даже не был агентом. Так и оставляя вопрос Харта без ответа, он гипнотизировал взглядом его лицо, пытаясь понять, о чём тот думает. Эггзи понятия не имел, как относится к нему Гарри, исполнен ли он только чувства вины и долга перед его отцом, или же их общение давно перешло в какую-то иную плоскость. Ему казалось, что перешло, но не хватало шага с одной из сторон. Будто они никуда не спешили. Они действительно не спешили, но осознание не только своей, но и чужой смертности заставило острее чувствовать утекающее сквозь пальцы время.

Оставалось только рискнуть, хотя и рисковать, в сущности, ему было нечем. Лучше было бы вовсе потерять всякую надежду и отстраниться, чем стать окончательно зависимым от его присутствия и этой блаженной тишины.

Тем более, что не от тишины он зависел.

«К чёрту всё».

Эггзи выдохнул, залпом выпил свой виски и поднялся на ноги. Гарри молча смотрел на то, как тот приближается, не глядя ему в глаза, и понял, что опасно расслабился, лишь тогда, когда Эггзи прижался своими горячими губами к его.

Гарри ответил на поцелуй прежде, чем успел сообразить, что происходит, прежде, чем сигнал тревоги раздался в его голове и красные всполохи окрасили мысли в кроваво-красный цвет, он провалился в ощущения, легко перехватывая инициативу, не замечая, как поднял руки и вжал дрожащего — от волнения, от возбуждения ли — Эггзи в себя, притиснул так близко, что стало нечем дышать. Самому Эггзи воздуха уж точно перестало хватать, и потому Гарри вдохнул его в чужие лёгкие, не разрывая поцелуй, и выдох прозвучал на грани со стоном, в сущности тихим, но оглушительным для них обоих. Эггзи нехотя отстранился, и глядя в его глаза, Гарри едва справился с разочарованием: не поцелуем, нет, их положением вообще.

— Эггзи.

Анвин быстро уткнулся лицом в воротник его рубашки и вздохнул, в то время как Гарри, не размыкая объятий, осторожно начал гладить его по голове, не давая отстраниться или сбежать.

— Эггзи, так нельзя.

Тот запрокинул голову и хмуро вгляделся в его глаза, ища там ответы на незаданные вопросы, но Гарри предпочёл не оставлять ему простор для самобичевания и досужих домыслов.

— Не до завершения отбора. Это недопустимо, нам следует подождать, пока ты станешь агентом.

Эта уверенность, эта вера каждый раз восхищали и пугали Эггзи: Гарри так свято верил в то, что он пройдёт отбор, что шансов провалиться практически не оставалось. Удивительным было то, что расчёта и психологизма в этой вере не было совсем: он не давил на Гэри, не принуждал его ни к чему. Просто верил в него — искренне и безоговорочно. Эггзи молча кивнул в ответ на его слова, и сжал в объятиях ещё крепче, прежде чем отпустить и отправиться в казарму — из опасений не сдержаться.

До завершения отбора оставалось меньше трёх дней.

Тьма в эти дни была удивительно тиха, будто пытаясь усыпить бдительность Эггзи, воспользоваться возможностью и взрастить зерно сомнения, зароненное в него Мерлином, но Эггзи отметал любые мысли об этом. О том, что Гарри просто перестал уезжать с базы, он не подозревал: тот по-прежнему отправлял его в казарму, прежде чем покинуть кабинет, и если в этом и было что-то мазохистское, то о таких подробностях ни к чему было знать ни Мерлину, ни самому Эггзи.

Гробовая тишина царила в голове Анвина, когда на него на всей скорости мчался поезд метро, и только увидев Гарри, он понял её истинные причины. Мельком подумав, что тому никогда уже от него не скрыться, Эггзи ощутил тёмное удовлетворение, граничащее с преступным самодовольством. Последние сутки перед финальным испытанием прошли удивительно спокойно и целомудренно, не сговариваясь, они не поднимали ни тему последнего этапа отбора, ни тему того, что происходило между ними. У Эггзи пока не повернулся бы язык назвать это «отношениями», о каких отношениях может идти речь после одного поцелуя? Впрочем, он считал, что в их случае речь идёт о чём-то невероятно серьёзном, и если Гарри был с этим согласен, то знать об этом Анвину не следовало — для сохранения его же нервов перед встречей с Артуром. Гарри был готов подождать ещё немного, и вечер их прошёл тихо и мерно, не омрачённый даже мыслями о том, как Эггзи справится с приказом: Харт не сомневался в успехе, как не сомневался и в том, что Гэри поймёт смысл испытания — поймёт и примет его, не оставив обиды, вины и ненависти, не оставив кроме этого понимания ничего.

Самому Гарри это далось непросто, и по сей день, видя Пикклза, он чувствовал укол совести, но с самого первого дня он смотрел на Эггзи, как на того, кто изначально был лучше него, лучше и способнее.

Его вере в Анвина не было границ.

И потому провал оказался оглушительным в своей неожиданности.

Гарри был в ярости, но злился он не на Эггзи, а на себя и свою опрометчивость: судя по себе, он совсем забыл о том, что Анвин гораздо жёстче и сильнее него. Жёстче и сильнее собственного отца, совсем непохожий на кого-либо из тех, кого Харт знал в своей жизни, и потому он не сумел даже помочь ему, даже просто подготовить к возможной необходимости принятия решения, подобного тому, которого требовал от кандидатов Артур. Он просто забыл о том, насколько Эггзи другой.

Он не знал, как помочь ему теперь, но всё же не собирался отпускать и забывать о его существовании, потому в Кентукки он вылетел только с одним желанием: быстрее вернуться к Эггзи, ждущему его дома.

Дома. Когда речь шла о ждущем его Гэри, это слово звучало в голове логично и правильно. Но долг призывал сосредоточиться на миссии, разобраться с Валентайном как можно скорее.

Эггзи бродил по дому Гарри, Тьма молчала, время шло. Нельзя было сказать, что Гэри чувствовал свою вину перед Хартом: он по-прежнему считал, что поступил правильно, он не мог найти причину, по которой согласился бы выстрелить в свою собаку. Разве что... Нет, начать торговаться — верный путь к тому, чтобы самого себя записать в ублюдки, и Эггзи решил не строить теоретических моделей, вместо этого опускаясь в кресло Гарри и глядя на церковь его глазами.

А потом всё стало неважно: провал, молчащая Тьма, Кингсмен и грядущий конец света — всё это казалось далёким и мелким, потому что Гарри умер.


	4. How could you just walk away and leave me here?

  
_— Ты с ним встречался?  
— Да, но, к сожалению,  
я не знал тогда, какая  
он важная птица.  
— Почему «к сожалению»?  
— Я бы убил его._  
Курт Воннегут

Тьма безмолвствовала. Эггзи метался по дому, не понимая, что теперь делать, пока не решил, что лучше всего будет поехать в ателье, поговорить хоть с кем-то, кому можно доверять, хотя не знал даже, что мог бы сказать, что хотел бы. Артур будто ждал его во главе большого стола, в окружении ныне покойных рыцарей. Эггзи вздрогнул от мысли о том, что вскоре на этих стенах появится и портрет Гарри, как последнее доказательство того, что его больше нет, и зажмурился, представляя себе это. Будто даже в глаза воображаемого портрета ему больно было смотреть. Он не смог сказать ничего, кроме:

— Артур, Гарри мёртв.

Слова эти прозвучали глухо, будто комья земли уже падали на крышку гроба, в них было слишком много того, что страшно проговорить вслух, а внимательный взгляд Артура пронизывал Эггзи насквозь. Он почувствовал себя голым, поёжился от этого холода и поспешил закрыться, спрятать то сокровенное, что жило в нём.

Артур предложил ему присесть, и пока он разливал коньяк, Тьма вдруг зашелестела: _«Смотри в оба»_. Это было так неожиданно, что Эггзи вздрогнул и скользнул взглядом от плеч к седым прядям прежде, чем успел задуматься о том, кого слушает, и тут же напрягся, не веря своим глазам. Мысли вскипели, он судорожно начал соображать, что это значит, и что ему делать теперь, когда его догнало воспоминаниями о подставном испытании.

Эггзи шарил взглядом по столу, пока Артур не смотрел на него, и сразу увидел ручку, такую же, как ему показывал Гарри. Сглотнув, он едва совладал с голосом, пытаясь отвлечь старика:

— Это ваши основатели?

Артур отвернулся к самому большому портрету, и Эггзи поменял бокалы местами под одобрительный шёпот Тьмы: _«Молодец»_. Он мог бы разозлиться, стряхнуть с себя эту похвалу, но сейчас на кону стояла его жизнь, и он оказался между Сциллой и Харибдой, наедине с выбором: верить Тьме или Артуру. Безрадужные перспективы в обоих случаях.

— О, да. Это Реджинальд Уильям Бек. Его сын, Фрэнк Реджинальд Бек, вёл Норфолкский полк вместе с полковником Хорейсом Бошемом. Ты знаешь эту историю, она о солдатах, пропавших в тумане сто лет назад. Фрэнка так и не нашли. Основатели Кингсмен теряли своих детей по-разному, но все — на войне.

— Да, Мерлин рассказывал нам на лекциях. Реджинальд Бек, первый Артур.

— Именно. За Гарри.

Эггзи поднял бокал, ощущая, как изнутри, откуда-то из грудной клетки поднимается ярость. Он попытался отогнать её, спрятать до поры. Пока что ему нужна была ясная голова. Хочешь обхитрить старого лиса — злость тебе не помощник.

Когда Артур взял перо в руки, Эггзи ощутил одновременно облегчение — он принял верное решение — и раздражение — кажется, Тьма только что спасла ему жизнь. Хуже было только ощутить удовлетворение, когда дыхание Артура остановилось. Теперь у них была зацепка, но Эггзи позволил себе краткую передышку лишь в транспортной капсуле, когда сжимал в кулаки пальцы рук, которыми впервые убил человека — хладнокровно и спокойно, просто сдвинув тонкое стекло.

Он надеялся, что цель его оправдает средства. Он знал, что оправдает, в конце концов, этому его и учили весь последний год.

Убивать ради наивысшего блага, жить по принципу наименьшего зла.

Мерлину про Тьму он говорить не стал. Просто отдал чип и изложил краткую версию событий, ожидая указаний. Их долго обучали, воспитывая в них недоверие к чужакам (впрочем, не слишком успешно — оказалось, что для усыпления бдительности достаточно дать им лёгкое на первый взгляд задание), но совсем забыли рассказать о том, как это — не верить своим. Он не любил Артура, скорее между ними царило взаимное презрение, и каждый взгляд, которого удостаивался Эггзи в коридорах штаба, был исполнен его задолго до приказа выстрелить. Но теперь он сидел напротив Мерлина и не мог не думать о том, что тот тоже может оказаться предателем. Это никак не сочеталось с откровенностью Мерлина, его многолетней дружбой с Гарри, суровой заботой о подопечных, но не просчитывать эту вероятность Эггзи не мог.

Для дела, впрочем, он готов был отодвинуть эти мысли, отложить их на потом, что он и сделал, поднимаясь в самолёт вместе с Рокси.

Держать лицо в самых странных обстоятельствах он привык давно, и теперь надел маску лощёного аристократа так непринуждённо, будто родился с ней. Жаль, что нельзя было в самом деле надеть маску, остаться неузнанным в толпе, хотя признаться, о существовании Чарли все просто забыли, и даже если бы помнили — вряд ли это что-то могло изменить. С наслаждением врезав ему, Эггзи решил действовать по ситуации. Будто у него были иные варианты. Тьма время от времени пыталась давить на него, но Эггзи, кажется, впервые в жизни смог игнорировать её не только ради видимости — ему действительно легко было просто не воспринимать её, слышать как фоновый шум, как далёкий голос из радиоприёмника, доносящийся с улицы воскресным днём.

Прорваться к самолёту удалось без особенных проблем, хотя боль остро ощущалась даже через пуленепробиваемую ткань. Каждый удар смертоносных стальных зубов наверняка оставлял за собой лиловый след, и хорошо, что, кажется, пока не ломались кости. Падая в кресло, Эггзи не чувствовал себя победителем, Валентайн всё ещё был жив и опасен, и как оказалось, Анвин не зря не торопился радоваться. Обратный путь был в десять раз сложнее, на порядок опаснее. Он оказался попросту непроходимым.

Оказавшись запертым, безоружным в узком коридоре, заполняемом толпой обученных солдат, Эггзи мог думать только о матери и сестре, даже боль утраты отодвинулась на второй план. Гарри он уже не мог помочь, а возможность спасти свою семью упустил. Тьма шелестела. Мерлин молчал. Время будто сгустилось, и даже солдаты любезно дали Эггзи время подумать.

Он не был благодарен за эту передышку, потому что с каждой утекающей сквозь пальцы секундой всё яснее понимал, что возможность уцелеть у него лишь одна. На одной чаше весов оставалась его душа, его жизнь и свобода. На другой — жизни матери и сестры. Жизни всех, кого он знал, кто был ему дорог, и тех, кого не знал — миллиардов безымянных людей, убивающих друг друга прямо сейчас на улицах и в своих домах, жестоко расправляющихся с любимыми, ломающих и рушащих мир.

— Мерлин?

— Да?

— Получится вырубить их электрогенераторы? Резервные тоже, если выйдет.

В наушнике воцарилась тишина. Через несколько секунд Эггзи услышал стук клавиш, и это был единственный нужный ему ответ. Один за другим гасли светильники, погружая коридоры в кромешную темноту. Громкоговорители взорвались голосом Валентайна:

— Идиоты! Неужели вы решили, что питание моей машины можно отключить, просто взломав систему?!

Эггзи мрачно усмехнулся и прошептал:

— О, мне достаточно будет выключенного света.

Он закрыл глаза, открывая себя навстречу Тьме.

Кровь вскипела, и Эггзи показалось, из его тела вынули все кости, будто оно держалось теперь на этой огненной крови, распирающей его вены изнутри до боли, до тургора наполняющей его нутро. Может, так казалось потому, что вокруг резко стало холодно, он сморгнул и понял, что видит всё так ясно, как если бы Мерлин не смог отключить свет. Холодный влажный туман облепил его руки, он поднял ладони к глазам и замер, заворожённый тем, как чёрные вихри закручиваются между пальцев, обжигают льдом его горячую кожу. Перестали болеть рёбра, а разбитые костяшки, по которым скользила чернота, на глазах затянулись чистой кожей. Нос забили запахи: медный — крови, терпкий, вязкий — страха людей в камерах, запахи оружейной смазки и пороха, кожаных ботинок, меха воротников и камня стен — всё это слилось в один мощный поток, в котором Эггзи, тем не менее, мог отыскать нужную нить. Он чувствовал себя сильным, неуязвимым, каким никогда не ощущал себя раньше, и Тьма ласково тёрлась о его колени, давая привыкнуть к этому новому себе.

[ ](http://imgur.com/8atWmSk)

Эггзи улавливал каждый вздох наёмников, слышал взмах руки и осторожные шаги, лёгкий шорох пороха в капсюлях патронов, трение ремней о плечи. Он сжал кулаки и кивнул — больше самому себе, чем Тьме, которая и так слышала его мысли, знала, что ему нужно сделать и почему её согласились принять.

В её природе было бы дать Валентайну устроить конец света. В её природе было бы помочь ему. Но она заключала сделку не с его предком, а конец света не означал, что свет действительно уйдёт, она утратила свои права на этот мир тогда, когда первая звезда засияла, отгоняя прочь, выдворяя Тьму с её же территории. Своего носителя надо было беречь, и если в угоду ему нужно спасать мир... Что же, в процессе она заберёт побольше жизней.

— _Просто иди._

Странно было слышать Тьму собственными ушами, а не отдающимся в голове эхом. Этот сонм голосов, дребезжащий в разных тональностях, оставался доступен только ему: остальные не вздрогнули. Эггзи кивнул снова и вышел из укрытия дверного проёма.

В него полетели первые пули.

Не долетела ни одна. Тьма сгустилась вокруг него, неожиданно быстро заслоняя от пуль, лавиной катясь в обоих направлениях. Казалось, что она ощетинилась, ощерилась тысячей наполненных острыми зубами пастей, разных на вид, но одинаково голодных и жадных по своей сути.

Отчаянно хотелось закрыть глаза, зажмуриться и отвернуться, но Эггзи заставил себя смотреть — смотреть глазами Тьмы и чувствовать ей. Она не сворачивалась в груди, не шла с ним бок о бок, но перестала быть чем-то чужеродным, превратившись в продолжение его тела, подконтрольное и послушное. Стоило больших усилий не дать себе забыть все слова Гарри и Мерлина о том, что у Тьмы нет хозяев, есть только рабы. Гарри... Поблекшая было в пылу сражения боль всколыхнулась, поднялась к горлу тугим пульсирующим комком, перетекая в ярость, выплёскиваясь с каждым выдохом, и первая жертва упала на колени под аккомпанемент влажных звуков рвущейся плоти, кратких вскриков и тяжёлого стука оружия о каменный пол.

Эггзи шёл вперёд, а Тьма обгоняла его, расчищая путь — каждый новый шаг будто сметал, сминал людей перед ним. Не осталось времени считать убитых, и ложью было бы сказать, что позже их лица будут сниться ему в кошмарных снах. Не будут. Не будет подсчётов, не будет посттравматического расстройства, будет только работа, принцип наименьшего зла и зло ради наивысшего блага. Эггзи перешёл на бег.

Ноги его не чувствовали усталости, казалось, он и бежал теперь чуть быстрее, дыша легко, будто на утренней прогулке. На ходу он подобрал чей-то автомат, потом ещё один закинул за плечо, не тратя времени на извлечение обойм. Впереди забрезжил тусклый свет.

— _Стой!_ — многоголосье прорезало это ощущение могущества, оставив от него одни лоскуты. — _На свету я ничего не смогу сделать. Придумай, как оставаться в тени._

Эггзи остановился на самой кромке света. Тьма скрыла его тонким подвижным слоем тумана, он протянул руку к свету, глядя, как вихри исчезают, растворяются там, где блики ламп попадают на его пальцы. Так ладонь выглядела обычно, будто не изменилось ничего за последние сутки — в нём, его жизни, мире. Эггзи отдёрнул руку, встряхивая кистью, которую вновь обволокло чернотой, и цепко оглядел зал. Свет был тусклым, но не покрывал разве что пространство под лестницей, до которого нужно было ещё добраться. Лампы были и в альковах, светилась даже барная стойка.

— Эггзи, мир катится к чертям, — напряжённо проговорил Мерлин, о котором он успел забыть, так долго длилась тишина в эфире.

Нужно было искать другой путь, и быстро.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Гэри, — сможете проложить маршрут напрямую к комнате, в которой сейчас Валентайн?

— Вернись на пятнадцать метров назад и поверни налево.

— Давайте весь маршрут до конца, я запомню.

Мерлин коротко проинструктировал бегущего Эггзи, и одну минуту сорок две секунды спустя тот уже стоял в темноте перед запертой дверью. Тьма, посмеиваясь, скользнула вперёд, сминая железо, ломая замок и выворачивая его, пока дверь не поддалась и не выпустила в ответ безжизненный, электрический свет. Эггзи вскинул ствол автомата прежде, чем последние клубы тумана вокруг него сбило этим свечением, выстрелил, успевая увидеть, как Газель толкает Валентайна на пол, укрываясь за столом.

Гэри на пробу выстрелил в панель, и пуля, срикошетив, просвистела у его виска. Комнатка оказалась крохотной, меньше, чем можно было подумать, видя её снизу, и Эггзи в несколько шагов пересёк её, встречая первый удар смертоносных лезвий, неловко отбивая его бесполезным пока автоматом. Драка была красивой, но недолгой. Эггзи весь оказался сосредоточен на острие собственной атаки, кровь капала из разбитой губы, раззадоривая, на коже светились порезы, а потом его собственное лезвие настигло Газель, покончив со всем.

Эггзи поднял отброшенный ей в драке пистолет, проверил магазин и молча подошёл к Валентайну, неловко скрючившемуся на полу. Он выстрелил дважды: сердце и голова.

Среди аристократии и бизнес-элиты внизу царила паника. Эггзи отчего-то на всё было уже плевать: как выглядел он, знают ли они об агентстве. Все они теперь оказались заперты на базе, машина — бесполезна, и можно было перестать думать хоть ненадолго, предоставив это Мерлину. Эггзи не спешил уходить в темноту коридора, не спешил снова сталкиваться с Тьмой. Он устало опустился на пол у двери, ожидая хоть каких-то комментариев теперь уже бывшего куратора.

Мерлин долго хранил молчание, пока не сказал наконец, словно собравшись с силами:

— Спасибо, Эггзи.

Не «отличная работа, сынок», не «ты молодец, Эггзи, ты всё сделал правильно». Не было ничего правильного в Тьме, только необходимость, и Анвина не покидало ощущение, что сделав всё, что он мог, сумев спасти мир, он остался проигравшим, поверженным и растоптанным врагом куда более опасным, старым и безапелляционным, чем учёный с манией величия.

Он проиграл изначальной силе, и расплата теперь стала вопросом времени.

Их возвращение на базу никак нельзя было назвать триумфальным. Рокси не могла слышать, что говорил Эггзи Мерлину во время операции, но она прекрасно слышала реплики самого Мерлина, и всё же не задавала вопросов, так что возвращались они в тишине — насколько это было возможно. Рокси взяла на себя заботу об освобождённых ими сильных мира сего, не согласившихся на условия Валентайна. Эггзи отвлекал себя от мыслей о будущем, о смерти Гарри и своей дальнейшей судьбе тем, что приучался смотреть на свет и тень вокруг, избегая неосвещённых мест. Ему ещё не приходилось быть до такой степени неискренним с Рокс. В какой-то момент Эггзи решил, что ему нужно поговорить с Мерлином, но опускаясь в кресло второго пилота, всё ещё не понимал, о чём. Они помолчали ещё немного, пока Мерлин не заметил, что Эггзи выкрутил ручку освещения на максимум, и не сказал:

— Твой отец мог и в темноте прятать её. Когда хотел.

Эггзи посмотрел на него, всё так же не говоря ни слова, обернулся, проверяя дверь, и погасил свет над собой. Ничего не изменилось. Холод не обжигал, вихри не появились, Тьма молчала. Будто добившись своего, она могла позволить себе помолчать.

— Спасибо.

— Я буду искать способ избавить тебя от неё, но сам понимаешь, шансов на успех не так уж много.

— Что же, попробуем извлечь из этого выгоду. Неуязвимый агент — отличное приобретение для Кингсмен, не находите?

— Ты не неуязвим.

Слова Мерлина прозвучали жёстко, резко, но он не стал извиняться, понимая, что это Эггзи должен осознать как можно скорее.

— Неуязвим. Потому что мне теперь **вообще** нечего терять.

— Гарри не хотел бы этого.

— Тогда ему не следовало умирать.

Слова прозвучали зло, устало, и хотя Мерлин мог понять его боль, ему отчаянно захотелось ударить Эггзи, выбить эти мысли из головы, привести в чувство. Вот только он не мог даже этого.

Бросив взгляд на Эггзи спустя пару минут тишины, он увидел, что тот тихо уснул прямо в кресле, и решил позволить ему поспать хотя бы те несколько часов, что уйдут на возвращение в штаб.

По прибытии их ждало слишком много работы. Слишком много для двух вчерашних рекрутов и их бывшего куратора, слишком много для организации, потерявшей одновременно главу и лучшего агента. О потерях среди остальных рыцарей думать заранее было страшно. Судьбу одобривших геноцид должны были решить те, кто не принял эту идею даже в заключении безумца.

Над Лондоном восходило солнце. Во сне Эггзи выглядел безмятежно, будто эта жизнь была его страшным сном, и он видел что-то совсем иное, закрывая глаза. Возможно, так оно и было.


	5. I don’t want to see you go, the sky is over

  
_— Что может быть хуже ада? — спросил он.  
— Чистилище, — ответил я._  
Курт Воннегут

_Белизна комнаты слепила глаза. Эггзи моргнул и обвёл взглядом помещение — не палата, что уже хорошо, но всё выглядело пусто и казённо. Пока он пытался понять, где находится, и вспомнить, как сюда попал, дверь без замка приоткрылась и в неё вошла Рокси в медицинском халате._

_— О, ты уже проснулся, — улыбнулась она. — Хорошо. Доктор хотел видеть тебя до приёма таблеток._

_— Каких таблеток?.. Где я, Рокс?_

_Рокси нахмурилась, смешно сводя тонкие брови, покачала головой и ответила только:_

_— Одевайся, доктор ждёт._

_После чего вышла. Поднявшись, Эггзи обнаружил на стуле у кровати простую светлую майку и сложенные штаны, похожие на пижамные. Белый цвет начинал отчётливо раздражать своей стерильностью. За Рокси он прошёл на второй этаж через несколько запертых дверей, после чего она пропустила его в кабинет, входя следом. Эггзи, до того смотревший только в пол (белые стены, белый потолок, но тёмный кафель), наконец поднял взгляд._

_Чтобы увидеть Харта._

_Живого Харта, невозможного Харта в белом расстёгнутом халате поверх рубашки._

_Эггзи перестали держать ноги, но он успел сделать ещё шаг вперёд прежде, чем комната сделала кувырок, и всё погасло._

— Эггзи?

Мерлин осторожно тронул его за плечо, с сожалением вырывая из сна, и Гэри в первый момент вздрогнул, подался вперёд, не сразу понимая, что он всё ещё в самолёте.

— Мы прилетели. Пойдём, нам пора в штаб.

— К доктору? — странно севшим голосом спросил Эггзи.

— И к нему тоже, тебя надо осмотреть.

— Не надо к доктору, Тьма меня подлатает.

Мерлин нахмурился: ему совсем не понравилось, что Эггзи так быстро свыкался с Тьмой.

— Я бы настоял на осмотре. Могу провести его сам.

— Ладно, если это так необходимо. Я пойду, помогу пока Рокс.

Гэри поднялся из кресла и вышел за дверь, потягиваясь на ходу.

Спустя неделю было всё ещё очень трудно, но Мерлин не думал, что одной из самых сложных вещей будет приезд в бывший дом Харта. Эггзи согласился занять его, да и самому Мерлину это показалось правильным, но согласно протоколу сначала нужно было забрать оттуда все архивы и компьютер Гарри. Эггзи вызвался помочь, и теперь они вдвоём складывали бумаги в коробки.

Мерлин не переставал восхищаться силой духа нового Галахада, как и не переставал беспокоиться за него. Эта сила, этот внутренний стержень словно остались единственным, что держало его в этом мире. Он отлично справлялся со всем, что ему поручали: миссии, задания, дипломатия и стрельба — он словно рождён был для этой роли. Мерлин видел это и раньше, во время обучения, но его пугала эта идеальность. Зная, что Тьма нервирует его, Эггзи не выпускал её в присутствии координатора, хотя на миссиях удавалось не всегда. Сам он в ответ старался не требовать от Гэри слишком многого — насколько это было возможно в условиях острой нехватки агентов (Борс и Кей погибли, но кроме Честера Кинга предателей в Кингсмен не оказалось) и глобального кризиса по всем фронтам.

Самому Мерлину было тяжело в доме Гарри теперь, но Эггзи так легко согласился жить там, попросив только всё остальное оставить, как есть, что казалось, он сумел просто отрешиться от утраты, похоронить не только Гарри, но и свою память о нём, пусть даже это очевидно было невозможно.

Сложив коробки в машину, Мерлин потёр замёрзшие ладони и бросил прощальный взгляд на знакомый балкон. Не то чтобы он не собирался возвращаться сюда, просто слишком хорошо понимал, что в следующий раз, когда он здесь окажется, это будет уже другое место. Хотя возможно, как раз на это он и надеялся в глубине души. Надеялся, что у Эггзи получится сделать этот дом своим, а не превращать его в музей имени Харта.

Коротко попрощавшись с Анвином, Мерлин завёл двигатель и отправился напрямую в штаб, не желая тащить коробки ещё и через ателье. Позже он составил их рядами — в своём кабинете, не в координаторской, — и сразу приступил к делу. Срочных операций не было, а на случай форс-мажоров на базе согласилась остаться Рокси.

Разбор бумаг затянулся до позднего вечера, но Мерлин не заметил этого, обратив внимание на время, только когда от долгой работы с документами нещадно заломило спину. Он выпрямился, закидывая руки за голову, давя на шею, с хрустом расправляя плечи, и откинулся на стуле, задумчиво оглядывая оставшиеся коробки. Ясно было, что за один раз управиться не получится, но всё же хотелось сделать как можно больше — не столько для того, чтобы просто покончить с этим, сколько потому, что в этих сухих цифрах, отчётах и записях была целая жизнь.

Там были диплом Оксфорда, бумаги из семинарии, открытки прихожан, все бумаги его семьи, подтверждающие смерть отца, матери, старших братьев и сестры... И следующие двадцать лет его жизни: счета, договоры аренды, лицензии. Завещание хранилось непосредственно в Кингсмен по очевидным причинам, и Гарри не успел его переписать, однако наследников у него всё равно не было, и отписанным агентству имуществом Мерлин распорядился сам, решив передать его Эггзи, как исполняющий обязанности Артура. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, теперь ему придётся занять эту должность, но имя принимать не хотелось. За годы он сросся со своим позывным, в нём было уютно, как в любимой одежде. Или в собственной коже.

Мерлин встал из-за стола и поднял очередную коробку, чтобы отнести её к свету. Здесь были в основном рукописи: даремский дневник, короткие путевые заметки и две толстые тетради в красных обложках.

Открыв тетрадь, Мерлин почувствовал пробегающий по спине холодок.

Ему только казалось, что Гарри принял гибель Ли относительно спокойно и не беспокоил семью Анвинов. Точнее сказать, он действительно не беспокоил их, но одиннадцать лет не прекращал поиски способа избавить Эггзи от Тьмы. Сдался он, лишь найдя этот способ — неприемлемый настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Мерлин отложил все остальные бумаги, углубившись в чтение дневников.

Между операциями Гарри успевал регулярно ездить в Уэльс и несколько раз побывать в Анафарте. Это название было Мерлину не просто знакомо — он мог с точностью назвать координаты турецкого поселения, как делал на лекциях для рекрутов, просвещая их по части истории Кингсмен.

Чего не знал даже он, так это того, что кроме сыновей аристократов в Норфолкском полку был Дэвид Анвин. Мерлин не сомневался, что Гарри знал о семье Анвинов больше, чем сам Эггзи или даже Ли, но удивительным казалось то, что тот скрывал свои изыскания даже от друга. Впрочем, он знал Харта достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать причины такой скрытности. Он и сам не стал бы впутывать кого-то ещё в то, что счёл бы делом своей жизни.

Гарри поднял церковные книги Хэй-он-Уая, находя в них и запись о рождении Дэвида. Аккуратным почерком были исписаны две страницы — дословная цитата из книги, в которой было указано, что мальчик родился слабым и недоношенным, в церковь его везти не стали, и потому слишком занятой священник провёл обряд заочно, занося имя в книгу. Следом шли только короткие пометки:

_10.03.1930 — Роджер Дэвид Анвин — не крещён  
26.11.1953 — Говард Роджер Анвин — не крещён  
12.07.1969 — Ли Говард Анвин — не крещён  
06.09.1991 — Гэри Ли Анвин — не крещён_

Красным под этим списком было указано: _«Де-факто Дэвид Джон Анвин не был крещён»_.

На краю сознания Мерлина забрезжила какая-то мысль, но поймать её пока не удавалось, информация сливалась в разноцветное полотно без структуры. Он заварил себе кофе и вернулся к тетрадям. На следующих страницах были в хронологическом порядке расположены выдержки из документов, помеченных Гарри как бумаги из Ватиканского секретного архива, и Мерлину не хотелось даже думать, на что Гарри пришлось пойти, чтобы попасть в него, а проделывал он это явно не один раз.

В этих выдержках Гарри, казалось, собрал предполагаемые свидетельства появления Тьмы, имена носителей — по одному за раз. Тьма перебивалась такими сделками, каждый раз отыскивая кого-то нового, кочуя из страны в страну, с материков на острова и обратно, пока не осталась на относительно долгий срок в Турции. Там разрывы между появлениями Тьмы стали гораздо больше, и Гарри сделал пометку на арабском, в которой Мерлин не без помощи анализатора узнал суру Аль-Фатиха.

Последний раз Тьма проявила себя во всей красе 12 августа 1915 года, заставив исчезнуть полк почти из трёхсот человек в лесном тумане. Стало ясно, как божий день, что это был вовсе не туман. Мерлин застонал и сжал виски — такого он вовсе не предполагал, не мог даже вообразить все эти годы.

На следующей странице Гарри просто размышлял о том, что, скорее всего, хозяин позволил Тьме слишком много, пытаясь уберечь родную деревню, и та вышла из-под контроля, сожрав целый полк и найдя среди солдат возможно единственного, кто мог бы стать ей новым слугой. Единственного, кто не был крещён.

Оставалось только гадать, почему Тьма предложила ему сделку с условием перехода от отца к сыну (это не оговаривалось отдельно, но Мерлин уже заметил, что среди носителей не было женщин). Был ли это расчётливый ход — обеспечить себе следующий сосуд, либо, напротив, полнейшая глупость, связанная с её неспособностью понимать человеческую природу и её изменения, но факт оставался фактом: после смерти Дэвида вскоре после рождения сына она оказалась прикована к Анвинам.

Изучив оккультные труды из Ватиканского архива, Гарри понял, что сделку может разорвать священник — в присутствии человека, её заключившего, и самой Тьмы.

За этим выводом следовала толстая красная линия, будто Харт подвёл итог и отмёл полученные данные, пытаясь решить задачу с другой стороны. В следующей тетради были бесконечные цитаты сановников разных мастей, живых и мёртвых, смысл которых был примерно одинаков: если попытаться крестить носителя, с которым Тьма уже связана, это приведёт к его немедленной смерти. Очевидно, Гарри не готов был принести такую жертву, и потому на второй тетради всё закончилось.

Мерлин потёр гудящие виски, пытаясь уложить информацию в голове. Но главное — он не мог пока понять, следует рассказать обо всём этом Эггзи, или же не стоит сообщать ему о решениях, которые ему всё равно не помогут. Вспоминая, как Анвин сказал ему: «Вы не можете решать в таких вопросах решать за других», Мерлин вздохнул и закрыл тетрадь, накрывая её ладонью, а потом отбил на дужке очков код вызова Галахада.

Им предстоял непростой разговор, и такие вещи лучше было сообщать живьём.

_В сознание он пришёл на полу кабинета. Отчётливо пахло нашатырём. Над ним склонилось обеспокоенное лицо Харта, и Эггзи прошибло насквозь, он вскинулся, цепляясь за его предплечья и бормоча:_

_— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, ты же умер, что происходит, как ты выжил, почему ты здесь, Гарри, ответь мне..._

_Гарри вяло пытался отцепить его руки от своих и заставить сесть, нажимая на спину, но попытки его едва ли увенчались успехом: Эггзи не мог успокоиться и не мог прийти в себя, пока подоспевшие санитары не поставили его на ноги и не усадили в кресло перед столом. Гарри обошёл его и сел, красное дерево будто проложило границу между ними, разделяя._

_— Эггзи, — осторожно начал Гарри, — ты же видишь, что я не умер, да и не происходило ничего опасного в моей жизни. Почему ты думаешь, что я мёртв?_

_— Я своими, то есть твоими глазами видел, как тебе в Кентукки пустили пулю в голову, а до этого ты перебил полную церковь народу, и Мерлин подтвердил, что ты умер, мы тебя похоронили, Гарри, неделю назад почти..._

_Гэри сбился на едва различимый шёпот, а когда и он стих, Гарри ещё более аккуратно спросил:_

_— Эггзи, кто такой Мерлин и когда последний раз ты с ним разговаривал?_

_— Вчера вечером, Гарри, он забирал бумаги из твоего старого дома, чтобы отвезти в штаб и подробно изучить, а я ему помогал._

_— Но Эггзи, как ты мог помогать Мерлину забирать бумаги, если ты не покидал территорию больницы уже двенадцать лет?_

_— Какой больницы, я думал, мы в медотсеке Кингсмен, и Рокси здесь..._

_— Бетлемской королевской больницы, Эггзи, — перебил Гарри, — не существует никакого Мерлина, Кингсмен, я не умирал, я твой лечащий врач. Ты помнишь, Эггзи?_

_Гэри замер в кресле неподвижным изваянием, сминая в пальцах ткань штанов. Через несколько долгих минут он наконец поднял взгляд на Гарри, чтобы ответить:_

_— Нет. Это враньё. Ты не настоящий._

_Харт откинулся в кресле, прикусывая дужку очков и глядя на Эггзи._

_— Что произошло, ты уже два месяца не бредил, почему сейчас?.._

_Он вздохнул и нажал на кнопку на столе, приглашая Рокси, чтобы та отвела Эггзи на завтрак. Минутой позже она замерла возле кресла, мягко выжидая, пока он не поднялся и не направился к выходу, но у самой двери он резко развернулся и схватил её, идущую чуть позади, за рукав, яростно шепча:_

_— Ну ты-то помнишь, ты же помнишь, ты неделю назад взорвала спутник, поднявшись в стратосферу, ну же!_

_— Гэри, я простая медсестра, и неделю назад я была здесь, ухаживала за тобой и другими пациентами._

_Эггзи сник и позволил вывести себя из кабинета, бросая напоследок неверящий взгляд в сторону Харта._

Анвин стоял у двери кабинета Мерлина и никак не мог заставить себя постучать. Отчего-то именно стук в дверь оставался какой-то болевой точкой для него: он не мог не думать о нотациях Гарри, когда входил без стука, и не мог не вспоминать его, заставляя себя поднять сжатый кулак. Вот и теперь проблема заключалась вовсе не в том, что он боялся Мерлина или того, что должен был от него услышать. Всё было проще и сложнее одновременно: он просто пытался справиться с собой. Пока он собирался, Мерлин просто открыл дверь, впуская его, и указал на кресло перед своим столом, не задавая вопросов. Эггзи опустился в него и вздрогнул — ему показалось, что он увидел совсем другой кабинет, всего на доли секунды, но образ был столь чётким, что становилось страшно.

Мерлин выдернул его из этих мыслей:

— Не радуйся раньше времени, Эггзи, но в записях Гарри я нашёл кое-какие заметки о Тьме.

Не то чтобы Гэри действительно мог радоваться чему-то теперь, пусть даже это был призрачный шанс на спасение. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что ему нечего терять, и дело было вовсе не в том, что он сдался. Просто он потерял что-то гораздо более ценное, кого-то более ценного, чем он сам, едва обретя. Прежде он даже не полагал, что способен на такое чувство — а теперь понимал, что и прежде, до Гарри, терять ему было нечего. Он не знал, хорошо ли, что он это осознал теперь, плохо ли.

Ему было всё равно, и в ответ на слова Мерлина он только равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Что-то интересное?

— Гарри сумел понять, как разорвать сделку и как освободить тебя от Тьмы, если разорвать её нельзя. К сожалению, ни то, ни другое мы сделать не можем. Первый способ состоит в том, что священник расторгает договор в присутствии Тьмы и того, кто его заключал, второй же означает для тебя гарантированную смерть.

Эггзи не ощутил даже разочарования. Довольно трудно жалеть о шансе, которого у тебя в общем-то и не было.

— Это всё?

Мерлин нахмурился.

— Эггзи, как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, тебе нужна передышка или помощь?

— Спасибо, я в порядке. В полном порядке.

Мерлин, конечно же, не поверил ему, но любые действия казались выходящими за рамки, и потому ему оставалось только надеяться на благоразумие Гэри.

— Я могу идти?

— Да. Да, конечно.

_Чарли сидел в углу и, раскачиваясь, смотрел в стену, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Руфус замер перед окном, глядя на птиц на ветках платана. После обеда в больнице наступало тихое время, тихое, но наполненное вероятностями: случиться могло что угодно: приступы, попытки суицида, отказы принимать лекарства. Но в этот день, кажется, всё было спокойно. Эггзи сидел на небольшом диване у запертой челесты и смотрел на остальных без любопытства, без настороженности. Препараты, которые ему вкалывали утром и вечером, делали голову пустой, а время вязким, покрытым белёсой дымкой._

_Доктор Харт ещё дважды говорил с ним. Во второй раз Эггзи дёрнулся к нему, схватил за плечи и начал трясти в отчаянной попытке достучаться до того Гарри, который был ему знаком, а Рокси охнула и вызвала санитаров, которые держали его до тех пор, пока мисс Мортон не вколола ему седативное._

_Эггзи всё равно не верил, что это происходит на самом деле, хотя вкусы, цвета, запахи и блаженная тишина в голове говорили об обратном._

_Позавчера приходила мама. На вопрос о сестрёнке она лишь удивлённо покачала головой и сжала его пальцы. В его жизни никогда не было Дина, Дэйзи, морской пехоты и гимнастики. В Бетлемской больнице он провёл последние двенадцать лет — половину своей жизни._

_Эггзи подобрал ноги к себе и уткнулся лбом в колени. Сознание слушалось его неохотно, мысли ворочались через силу, отчаянно хотелось проснуться._

Весь следующий месяц своё скудное свободное время Мерлин посвящал проверке того, что узнал Гарри. Не то чтобы он надеялся найти что-то новое или опровергнуть его выводы, просто не мог сидеть, сложа руки, глядя на то, как от самого яркого из кандидатов остаётся лишь тусклая тень. Выводы, впрочем, оставались неутешительными: ничего нельзя было изменить.

Эггзи работал превосходно. Он чётко следовал инструкциям, он умело справлялся со всеми задачами, выкладываясь полностью, и старался не слишком часто прибегать к помощи Тьмы. Эта эффективность пугала, как может пугать тишина там, где должны гудеть машины, как пугает звенящая пустота под грозовыми тучами. Мерлин ждал: всё застыло в моменте ожидания раскатов грома, следующего за вспышкой молнии.

В тот день инструктаж прошёл как обычно слаженно, но ощущение затишья перед бурей было сильнее, чем когда-либо до.

— Эггзи, MIT отрицают свою связь с «Серыми волками» и «Нурджуларом», но свидетельства их причастности очевидны. Уже была прекращена деятельность нескольких турецких школ и культурных центров в разных странах, когда выяснилось, что там изучают идеи «Нурджулара». Нам нужно выяснить, кто их возглавляет сейчас, сколько у них человек, собрать максимум информации. Всё, что удалось узнать на данный момент — в этой папке. Начни с выяснения того, действительно ли, Саид Фидан сейчас их глава. Всё понятно?

Эггзи принял папку из рук Мерлина и коротко кивнул:

— Я всё понял. Я ещё прочитаю, но когда и куда я отправляюсь?

— Вылет завтра в четыре утра по Гринвичу. К полудню по местному времени будешь в Стамбуле. Всё снаряжение получишь перед отправкой.

— Привезти турецкого кофе? — Эггзи кивнул на полупустую кружку рядом с панелью управления. Мерлин криво улыбнулся. — Я всё понимаю, но мы вроде перешли в нормальный режим работы, а на вас всё равно лица нет.

— У нас всё ещё нет Артура, так что я на нормальный режим не перешёл, — неохотно проговорил Мерлин, и тут же переключился. — А вот тебе точно нужно больше отдыхать, ты и так делаешь больше, чем нужно.

— Но этого всё равно мало, верно? — странно, безадресно, будто самому себе ответил Эггзи, и тут же рассмеялся, смазывая собственные слова, так и не договаривая, для чего же недостаточно его работы.

Если до этого Мерлин думал, что более напряжённым затишье стать не может, теперь стало ясно, что он ошибся.

_Дни в лечебнице — сплошной белый туман, легко потеряться в датах и даже днях недели, если не помнить, что суббота — день посещений, воскресенье — день кино, а пятнадцатого числа каждого месяца самых спокойных вывозят в музеи и парк. Эггзи после того, как он бросился на Гарри, спокойным не считали, и потому он проводил взглядом автобус с другими пациентами, которым хватило ума молчать. Сам он уже с трудом помнил о том, что у него была совсем другая жизнь. Гарри был настолько профессионально деликатен и непредвзят, а Рокси настолько мягка в сравнении с той смелой и жёсткой Рокс, которую он помнил, хранил в своём сердце, что тянуло усомниться в том, что та Рокс действительно была. Мерлина здесь звали доктор Джейкобсон, он носил под халатом тёмные рубашки и светлые джинсы, и разрешал иногда играть на челесте тем пациентам, которые это умеют. Эггзи не рисковал, не задавал ему вопросов, только иногда ловил взгляд, в котором не было ни особенного узнавания, ни намёка на то, что всё это дурацкое прикрытие, о котором его забыли предупредить._

Без остальных в комнате было немного пусто, хотя народу вокруг по-прежнему оставалось полно, Хескет бросал маленький мяч в стену и ловил его, и если бы не таблетки, на которые Эггзи перевели сегодняшним утром, его раздражал бы этот мерный стук. Но он просто смотрел в одну точку, ту, в которую бил мяч, только смотрел, не отводя взгляда. У него не было сил удивляться меткости, с которой Чарли отправлял свой снаряд каждый раз точно в невидимую цель, он просто решил, что у того было достаточно времени, чтобы стать лучшим в деле кидания круглых резиновых предметов. Рокси прошла мимо них, и Эггзи видел её краем глаза, такую лёгкую и воздушную в этой белой дымке. Волосы блестели в безжалостном осеннем солнце, окружая её голову ореолом, и она была так прекрасна, что смотреть больно. Это оказалось сильное чувство, прорвавшееся даже через таблеточную дрёму, единственное чувство, что осталось у Эггзи — боль. Бесконечная боль от того, что Гарри мёртв, и от того, что он жив, но ничего не помнит — теперь стало так сложно понять, что правда, а что нет, и Эггзи не мог понять, от чего его сердце должно разрываться, так что пытался справиться сразу со всем.

Это выматывало, это лишало сил, желания бороться, этого просто было слишком много для него одного.

Через секунду Рокси снова прошла мимо, и Эггзи резко (так резко он не двигался уже давно) оглянулся на неё — оба раза она шла от двери, и никак не могла бы незаметно вернуться, чтобы сделать этот шаг. Рокси оглянулась на звук, с которым он повернулся — скрип стула, прикрученного к полу, и улыбнулась ему, и ореол вокруг её головы светился так ярко, что больно было смотреть.

Эггзи казалось, что он что-то упускает, но мысли расползались, расходились, словно нити в непослушных пальцах. Вечером он спрятал таблетки под языком, а потом закопал их в цветочный горшок в коридоре. Той ночью он спал почти без снов, только иногда слышал далёкие крики и хохот Тьмы — напоминание о дне В, если только тот на самом деле случился в его жизни. Если же он выдумал этот страшный день и всех, кого убил Гарри, кого убил он, то в лечебнице ему было самое место. С этими мыслями он распахнул глаза на рассвете.

Стамбул встретил Эггзи обычной суматохой аэропорта. Ему полагалось изображать молодого бизнесмена среднего достатка, и костюм он надел без зазрения совести и угрозы прикрытию. Нырнув в такси, он отправился в отель, расположился там, проверяя номер на предмет прослушки скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, и послеобеденный зной застал его готовым ко всему. Он не мог отправиться на семинар Гюлена, не вызывая подозрений, но мог отужинать в кафе неподалёку от места его проведения.

— _Те двое идут за тобой от самого отеля_ , — отметила Тьма, пока Эггзи прогуливался по улицам, присматривая кофейню поприятнее и усердно изображая дельца, отдыхающего накануне переговоров с турецким строительным холдингом.

«Я вижу, — подумал он, — нет причин сбрасывать хвост, это будет подозрительно».

Тьма недовольно зашелестела, пока Эггзи выбирал столик под едва вышедшим из зенита солнцем и устраивался, греясь в ярких лучах. Мерлин не смотрел его глазами сейчас, задание это было отчасти отдыхом, и оба это понимали, так что Эггзи расслабленно пил кофе, неспешно продумывая план действий. Следить, когда следят за тобой — двойные кошки-мышки с предполагаемыми террористами должны были бы смутить кого-нибудь другого, кого-нибудь без целого агентства за спиной и Тьмы внутри, так что он был спокоен.

Но сейчас Мерлин не смотрел его глазами, а Тьма не могла остановить пулю, так что когда в окне высотки в километре к центру города блеснул прицел, Эггзи был уже мёртв, хотя и не подозревал об этом. Его голова взорвалась криком Тьмы, увидевшей летящую пулю, но он не успел отклониться или нырнуть в тень. Испугаться не успел тоже — только понять, что всё закончилось. Он умер до нелепого быстро для агента Кингсмен.

Тело отбросило, стул перевернулся, он лежал, неестественно раскинув руки, кровь стекала в швы плитки — маленький багровый лабиринт без выхода, гротескная карта его дороги в ад.

_Всю неделю до следующего приёма у Харта Эггзи упражнялся в актёрском мастерстве. Это было нетрудно, о его спокойствии и отрешённости, как оказалось, давно было известно всем, и самым сложным было не выдавать своего внимания. Таблетки он продолжал исправно скармливать земле, и спустя неделю сознание его стало яснее, но понимания происходящего не прибавилось. Он перестал терять часы и дни, тот, другой мир стал тусклее и начал выцветать на изнанке его век, но от того не стал менее реальным._

_Пропала больничная кошка. Он точно видел, как она ходила по первому этажу в понедельник и вторник, в среду её не было, а когда в четверг он спросил, куда подевалась чёрно-белая Таффи, Рокси вскинула бровь и медленно спросила, кто такая Таффи. Сразу поняв, к чему идёт дело, Эггзи быстро исправился:_

_— Тиффани, не знаешь, где Тиффани? Я обещал с ней поиграть после обеда._

_— Она сейчас у доктора Джейкобсона, должна скоро вернуться, — расслабилась Рокси._

_Вечером она на его глазах склонилась к кошке и ласково бормотала:_

_— Кто у нас здесь самая красивая девочка, а, Таффи?_

_В четверг пропала горячая вода, но все безропотно мылись в ледяных потоках. Стиснув зубы, это сделал и сам Эггзи, только лишь чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Всю ночь потом он не мог отогреться, съёжившись под одеялом, но второго не попросил._

_Когда его снова отвели к доктору Харту, он всё время смотрел на свои колени вместо того, чтобы глядеть Гарри в глаза, и боясь, что не сможет удержаться, лишь изредка поднимал взгляд на него. Тот спрашивал, как Эггзи себя чувствует, слышит ли Тьму, видит ли агентов Кингсмен. На все вопросы Гэри отвечал «Нет», и это было чистой правдой, потому что люди вокруг точно не были теми, кого он помнил. Они его не помнили тоже — не тем, кем он был, во всяком случае. Спустя неделю без лекарств белая дымка выцвела, обнажая острые углы больницы, щербинки на древесине стола, неискреннюю участливость Гарри. Эггзи скользнул взглядом по его белой рубашке, чтобы секунду спустя резко вернуться к ней взглядом: когда он вошёл, рубашка точно была голубой. Он сморгнул, но рубашка всё ещё слепила белизной, и Эггзи недоверчиво посмотрел на лицо Гарри._

_— Эггзи, ты немного рассеян в последнее время, не так ли?_

_— Пожалуй, что так, доктор Харт, — он едва не скривился, проговаривая это обращение._

_— Мы немного поменяем твоё лечение, если ты не против._

_— Как скажете._

_Выходя, Эггзи ещё раз оглянулся, чтобы бросить прощальный взгляд на Гарри. Решение казалось таким очевидным теперь. Если ты не можешь проснуться — умри во сне, и ты очнёшься в реальности. Но как умереть там, где стоят решётки на окнах, нет ножей в столовой и не найти ни одной верёвки, поскольку каждый пятый несостоявшийся самоубийца, а каждый третий — самоубийца потенциальный? Как умереть там, где нет никакой опасности? Как сделать это прежде, чем новое лечение начнётся и он снова утратит волю?_

_Эггзи осторожно вынул одну из шпилек в волосах Рокси, стоило той отвернуться, чтобы прикрыть за ними обоими дверь, спрятал её за резинкой мягких больничных штанов и добавил рассеянности во взгляд. Она привычно уже ласково улыбнулась ему и легко прикоснулась к плечу, неощутимо подталкивая в сторону столовой._

_Еда не лезла в горло, но Эггзи заставил себя жевать и глотать, чтобы не вызвать ещё больше подозрений. Перед чаем он подошёл к Рокси и тихо попросил разрешения выйти в уборную. Она собралась было проводить его, но подговорённый Эггзи Чак встал и начал кидаться приборами, так что она махнула рукой и попросила его просто вернуться быстрее, открывая дверь. Гэри выскользнул в неё, прошёл через коридор, но свернул не к туалету, а к служебной двери. Руководство Бетлемской лечебницы не доверяло современным замкам, и Эггзи криво улыбнулся: зря. Он быстро вскрыл замок и выскользнул на служебную лестницу, сразу устремляясь вверх, на крышу. Там его ждал ещё один замок, но совсем старый и хлипкий, так что дверь вскоре распахнулась, впуская лондонский прохладный ветер._

_Он вышел на крышу, поднимая голову к солнцу, и прошел сразу к краю. Он стоял у парапета и думал о том, что его руки — ловкие руки карманника и мальчишки из трущоб — не могут быть плодом воображения, если так хорошо справляются с замками. Он медлил, ловя себя на том, что пытается найти оправдание нереальности мира, просто потому что может ошибаться. Вдруг пробрало злобой — одна мысль жгла разум сильнее всех остальных: «Если реален этот мир, а не тот, я всё равно не хочу в нём оставаться». Он вздохнул и сделал ещё шажок вперёд, когда блаженная тишина утра прорвалась многоголосым криком Тьмы:_

— Стой!

_Эггзи вздрогнул, останавливаясь на самом краю._

— Если ты прыгнешь, ты умрёшь, _— голос Тьмы шелестел так привычно, что хотелось рассмеяться — и убедиться, что он слышит его не потому, что перестал принимать лекарства._

_— Я уже умер._

— Не совсем. Теперь ты умрёшь по-настоящему.

— _В ненастоящем мире?_

— Умерев там, ты попал сюда. Умерев здесь, ты отправишься прямо в ад.

— _И ты вместе со мной, так? Вот зачем этот фарс вокруг._

— Я сделала этот мир таким, чтобы ты мог быть рядом с Гарри и своими друзьями, _— она звучала настолько неуверенно, что с трудом можно было представить, что это она воссоздала всё, что было сейчас вокруг него._

_— Но это не Гарри и не мои друзья. Ты ничего не понимаешь в людях, не так ли?_

_Эггзи услышал шаги за спиной и повернулся к двери в пол-оборота. На крышу вышел Гарри (« **Не** Гарри», — с грустью и облегчением подумал он), за ним Мерлин и несколько санитаров._

_— Эггзи, стой! Тебе не нужно этого делать!_

_Гэри не дал ему времени, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, и не дал себе сомневаться дольше — какой бы мир не был реальным, решение было одно. Он лишь прошептал так тихо, что этот фальшивый Харт никак не мог бы услышать — Эггзи обращался вовсе не к нему:_

_— Нет, Гарри. Мне необходимо это сделать._

_Эггзи шагнул, не глядя вниз, смотря только на пробивающееся сквозь облака, безжалостное и ненастоящее осеннее солнце._


	6. This is a weeping song, but I won’t be weeping long

  
_Попытайся открыть глаза,  
когда будешь стрелять в следующий раз._  
Курт Воннегут

Вокруг Эггзи были только выжженная пустыня, песок и скалы до самого горизонта, и звуки гулкие, как под толщей воды. Он зажмурился и стоял под палящим солнцем, которого не было — только ровное жёлтое небо от края до края; но даже этот свет жёг недостаточно сильно, устало, будто он никогда не гас здесь. Эггзи слышал дыхание позади, но не спешил оборачиваться, догадываясь, что не увидит ничего хорошего. Он прикрыл глаза, но свет проникал и через них, перед глазами было лишь марево, багряная пустота и больше ничего. Тьма ворочалась внутри тяжеловесно, недовольно, но пока молчала, словно давая ему краткий миг передышки, словно ей было знакомо милосердие.

— Эггзи.

Этот голос тоже прозвучал гулко, в нём было что-то знакомое и чужое одновременно, привет из прошлого, такого далёкого, что кроме голоса ничего от него и не осталось. У Эггзи была догадка, но проверить её можно было только посмотрев на того, кто позади, и он выждал ещё два десятка секунд, прежде чем развернуться, распахивая глаза, которые тут же начало резать от горячего ветра, бьющего прямо в лицо, посмотреть на мужчину немногим старше него самого, с такими же зелёными глазами и острыми чертами лица, но неуловимо другого, выгоревшего под этим неспокойным солнцем.

— Привет, пап.

Сухое лицо Ли Анвина прорезала улыбка, как трещина прорезает скалу, и тот раскинул руки, когда Эггзи сделал шаг вперёд, неловко врезаясь в его объятия, не приносящие ни облегчения, ни страданий. Тьма наконец подала голос, вещая что-то о том, насколько Гэри оказался глуп, что очутился здесь, и тот вздрогнул, когда вместо него ей ответил Ли, как отвечают старому врагу, потерявшему теперь зубы и преимущество:

— Бога ради, заткнись.

Эггзи усмехнулся в отцовское плечо:

— Непривычно оказаться с ней не один на один.

— Ну, здесь ты точно не будешь один. Пойдём.

Ли выпустил сына из объятий и пошёл обратно по своим же уже полузаметённым песком следам, махнув рукой, приглашая его за собой.

Вокруг Эггзи были только выжженная пустыня, песок и скалы до самого горизонта, звуки казались гулкими, как под толщей воды. Он зажмурился, стоя под палящим солнцем, которого не было — только ровное жёлтое небо от края до края; но даже этот свет жёг недостаточно сильно, устало, будто он никогда не гас здесь. Эггзи слышал дыхание позади, но не спешил оборачиваться, догадываясь, что не увидит ничего хорошего. Он прикрыл глаза, но свет проникал и через них, перед глазами было лишь марево, багряная пустота и больше ничего. Тьма ворочалась внутри тяжеловесно, недовольно, но пока молчала, словно давая ему краткий миг передышки, словно ей было знакомо милосердие.

— Эггзи.

Этот голос тоже прозвучал гулко, в нём было что-то знакомое и чужое одновременно, привет из прошлого, такого далёкого, что кроме голоса ничего от него и не осталось. У Эггзи была догадка, но проверить её можно было, только посмотрев на того, кто стоял позади. Он выждал ещё два десятка секунд, прежде чем развернуться, распахивая глаза, которые тут же начало резать от горячего ветра, бьющего прямо в лицо, и посмотреть на мужчину немногим старше него самого, с такими же зелёными глазами и острыми чертами лица, но неуловимо другого, выгоревшего под этим неспокойным солнцем.

— Привет, пап.

Сухое лицо Ли Анвина прорезала улыбка, как трещина прорезает скалу, и тот раскинул руки, когда Эггзи сделал шаг вперёд, неловко врезаясь в его объятия, не приносящие ни облегчения, ни страданий. Тьма наконец подала голос, вещая что-то о том, насколько Гэри оказался глуп, что очутился здесь, и тот вздрогнул, когда вместо него ей ответил Ли, как отвечают старому врагу, потерявшему теперь зубы и преимущество:

— Бога ради, заткнись.

Эггзи усмехнулся в отцовское плечо:

— Непривычно оказаться с ней не один на один.

— Ну, здесь ты точно не будешь один. Пойдём.

Ли выпустил сына из объятий и пошёл обратно по своим же уже почти заметённым песком следам, махнув рукой, приглашая его за собой.

Они шли долго, Эггзи казалось, что несколько дней или даже недель: понять было сложно, свет всегда бил сверху, словно небо двигалось вместе с ними, следуя по пятам. Они пересекли иссохшее море, прошли по самому его дну — под ногами похрустывали редкие рыбьи скелеты, ни капли воды не осталось на дне. Воды не было вообще нигде, и вскоре Эггзи начал изнывать от жажды, его кожа сохла, становилась похожей на пергамент, совсем как у отца, который словно не нуждался во влаге. Вскоре Гэри понял, что нужды в ней и правда нет: зачем она там, где нет жизни, там, где ты уже не можешь умереть. Обречённые на жару и жажду, на жгущий свет и горячий ветер — вот кем становились они, попавшие в ад. Изредка они встречали других, но те их не замечали, продолжая идти куда-то, смотреть в небо слепыми слезящимися глазами или драться между собой. Один только раз такой обречённый взглянул на них — посмотрел на Эггзи, и бросился к ним — тот узнал одного из наёмников из убежища Валентайна, но Ли оказался быстрее: он ударил нападавшего дважды, после чего свернул ему шею, и самой страшной была даже не лёгкость, с которой он сделал это, а то, что лежащий на земле человек не умер, лишь проводил их полным ненависти взглядом. Ли заметил ужас и отвращение на лице сына и ответил на незаданный вопрос:

— Если ты его убил, а ты явно сделал это, он бы не ушёл просто так, увидев тебя. Если бы я просто вырубил его, он пошёл бы за нами и сделал то же самое с тобой. Здесь привыкаешь бить на опережение. Но тебе не придётся привыкать.

Эггзи содрогнулся от мысли о мире, в котором смерть не убивает, а лишь останавливает того, кто хочет остановить тебя. После этого вспоминать о Гарри стало ещё страшнее, да и спрашивать о нём не было смысла, если Эггзи даже не знал, здесь ли он. Несколько раз он порывался задать вопрос, но опухший от жажды язык слушался его едва-едва, а мысли не слушались совсем. Кто он? Зачем здесь? Он помнил, что у него была какая-то цель, которая покинула его прежде, чем последние капли жизни ушли из его тела. Она ушла, но куда — неизвестно. Он видел, что и сейчас они идут к какой-то цели, отец ожидал его, знал, когда и куда он придёт. Когда эта мысль стала действительно ясной — во время одной из кратких передышек — сидящий на песке Ли поднял на него взгляд:

— Разве может отец не почувствовать, когда умирает сын?

— Ты знал заранее?

— Здесь время течёт иначе. Я пошёл за тобой, когда ты только начал соскальзывать сюда.

— Долго же я скользил.

— Здесь прошли недели. И ты действительно задержался между мирами.

В пути они с Ли говорили не так уж много: Гэри не привык к тому, что пустыня не только вокруг него, но и внутри, вяжет язык, набивает лёгкие песком, а отец, кажется, просто не спешил. Пока они шли, Тьма и то бормотала больше. Говорить в этой гулкости было неприятно, и мало что изменилось, даже когда Эггзи начал привыкать к жаре, и разум его начал проясняться. Костюм казался тяжёлым, но ничего другого всё равно не было, так что впитавшая песчаную пыль ткань перестала раздражать. Ложась в нём прямо на бесплодную землю, Эггзи думал, что Гарри не был бы доволен таким обращением с доспехом. Было приятнее думать об этом так, будто у Гарри ещё будет возможность отчитать его за небрежность.

Тьма была злее, чем когда-либо прежде, но это больше ощущалось, чем было слышно. Теперь ей ничего не нужно было от Эггзи, разве что только тот нашёл бы способ выбраться обратно в мир живых, но он не давал ей даже надежды, так и не спрашивая у Ли, что тот имел в виду, когда сказал, что Эггзи не придётся привыкать к аду. Он вообще почти не задавал вопросов: сами мысли здесь двигались иначе, словно измерений стало больше. Возможно, так оно и было.

Ли спросил его в один из дней (все они казались одним бесконечным днём, но часы на его руке пока ещё шли, отсчитывая время):

— Ты не хочешь узнать, куда мы идём?

Эггзи пожал плечами, отвечая спокойно:

— Я всё равно узнаю, когда мы окажемся на месте.

Ещё через два дня — четыре полных круга часовой стрелки — они пришли к подножью холма. Издалека Эггзи видел людей, и теперь он опасался их, вернее, он опасался того, что их, возможно, придётся обречь на неподвижное томление до конца времён.

Когда они подошли к людям вплотную, Эггзи увидел трёх мужчин: одного лет сорока, но совершенно седого, с выправкой военного и хитрым прищуром, сварливого даже на вид, другого — улыбающегося старика с добрым и открытым взглядом, сидящего на камнях, и молодого мужчину, которому едва ли можно было дать лет тридцать. Этот смотрел на них хмуро и недовольно, и когда до него оставалось метров пять, не больше, громко проговорил:

— Он всё-таки побил твой рекорд, да, Ли?

Ли хрипло рассмеялся, но не ответил ничего, вместо этого обращаясь к Эггзи:

— Знакомься, Гэри, это твой дедушка Говард, человек широкой души и узких взглядов, так что не удивляйся ничему.

— Как и тому, что это, очевидно, тоже мои дедушки?

— О, Ли, зато он соображает быстрее, чем ты, — добродушно отозвался старик. — Ага, я твой прадед Роджер, а вот этот прямой как палка педант — Дэвид.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть с дороги, — подал голос «педант», — но недолго. Потом сразу пойдём наверх — думаю, лучше не тянуть.

Тьма зарычала, и пятеро мужчин поморщились слишком похоже, чтобы ставить под сомнение их родство.

— Брось, Дэвид, пока они связаны, Тьма ничего не сделает ему, пусть отдохнут как следует, пообщаются, в конце концов. Остальное подождёт.

— Что подождёт? — неуверенно поинтересовался Эггзи.

— Расторжение сделки. Дэвид беспокоится, что за его нравоучения кто-то из нас завяжет ему язык узлом, и он не сможет ничего сказать, а ещё что Харт куда-нибудь денется, а священники к нам, знаешь, нечасто заглядывают.

Эггзи похолодел, несмотря на иссушающий зной вокруг. В ушах зашумело, смысл слов доходил медленно, с запозданием.

— Где он?

— На холме. Никак не можем уговорить слезть оттуда и не привлекать внимания, он всё не... Ты куда, Эггзи, Эггзи, стой!

Он уже не слышал отца, вместо этого карабкаясь на холм, царапая руки об острые камни, поднимаясь всё выше. Ли ринулся за ним, уже не пытаясь остановить, и остальные, переглянувшись, отправились следом — куда медленнее и осторожней.

В измождённом человеке на вершине холма Эггзи узнал Гарри с трудом. Тот обернулся на звук, не вставая с песчаника, и только успел удивлённо распахнуть глаза, когда запыхавшийся Эггзи влетел в него на полном ходу, крепко стискивая в объятиях и сдавленно дыша в шею. Поднявшийся следом Ли увидел, как напряжение уходит из глаз Гарри, и тот опускает веки, обнимая Эггзи в ответ. Ли стоял на краю и не двигался с места, глядя на своего сына и своего друга, о каждом из которых он знал теперь слишком мало.

Тьма беспрестанно скрежетала, будто сама близость к Гарри могла помешать ей выбраться. Это, в сущности, недалеко было от истины, но понимание никому не делало легче. Радовало хотя бы то, что рядом с ним говорить она действительно всё ещё не могла. Эггзи смотрел на Гарри во все глаза, не веря, что нашёл его так просто, и, пользуясь тем, что его предки ещё не поднялись к ним, задал свой вопрос:

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— А где я ещё мог оказаться после того, как вырезал целую толпу в церкви?

До того спокойный на вид Гарри теперь стал закрытым и отчуждённым, голос его звучал ожесточённо и зло. Эггзи предпочёл проигнорировать эту вспышку и уточнил:

— Я имею в виду, здесь, рядом с моей роднёй.

— Когда я попал сюда, я понял, что должен как-то искупить свою вину, — уже спокойнее продолжил Харт, — освободив вашу семью, например. Я надеялся, что нет смысла искать тебя, так что самым здравым казалось пойти туда, где Дэвид заключал сделку, чтобы оттуда начинать свои поиски, но всё оказалось проще: все они, как видишь, здесь. Дальше всё должно было решить время.

— Я должен был догадаться о чём-то таком ещё когда узнал, что он прошёл через половину земного шара, чтобы сесть тут и ждать тебя, — слегка сварливо, но беззлобно заметил Ли.

— В каком смысле половину земного шара?

— Я умер в Кентукки. Это довольно далеко отсюда.

— От ада?

— От Анафарты. Господи, Ли, ты ничего ему не рассказывал? — встрял показавшийся на вершине Говард.

За ним поднялся Роджер, которому помогал Дэвид, Ли дождался, пока они подойдут ближе, чтобы ответить:

— Он не задержится здесь. А ещё он был не слишком любопытен до настоящего момента. Эггзи, эта земля связана с миром живых плотнее, чем может показаться, и рельеф здесь такой же. Ты не заметил, как мы перешли мраморное море? Ты умер в Стамбуле, мы ушли далеко на юг и немного на запад. Гарри пришёл сюда оттуда, где сам погиб.

— Не сразу. Пришлось поплутать.

— Чему ты был только рад, правда? — заметил Ли раздражённо.

— Чего? — не понял Эггзи.

— Гарри вбил себе в голову, что он здесь самый страшный грешник и должен искупить свои грехи. Надо, видимо, сказать спасибо, что здесь нет деревьев, а то он бы и крест себе сколотил, прежде чем лезть на этот холм.

Выражение лица Гарри стало абсолютно нечитаемым, пока Эггзи осмыслял сказанное, разглядывая его. Харт начал что-то говорить, но Гэри не слышал его, в голове звучали слова Тьмы, но не новые, сейчас она не могла сказать ни слова, а старые, из прошлой жизни, той, в которой казалось, что у них ещё всё впереди.

_«Его святость погубит его... Малейшая угроза его непогрешимости, и чувство вины раздавит его... Чувство вины толкает людей на ошибки...»_

Отчаянно зачесались костяшки пальцев. Когда он снова вслушался в слова Гарри, успел уловить окончание фразы:

— ...встанете в этих трёх точках, когда я расторгну сделку и открою проход, мы с Дэвидом займём оставшиеся две точки, чтобы Эггзи мог уйти.

— Гарри, — вкрадчиво проговорил он, — я правильно понимаю, что ты собрался остаться здесь и грызть себя целую вечность за то, в чём даже не виноват?

— Кровь на моих руках, Эггзи, а не на...

— Да ты совсем сдурел! — проорал Гэри. — Что ты вообще возомнил о себе, а? Святой Галахад?! Белые одежды, чистые руки? В Кингсмен нет святых!

— Мы всегда исходили из принципа наименьшего зла, а я... — начал было Гарри, тоже повышая голос, но договорить ему не дали.

— Это не делает нас чистенькими и беленькими, — выплюнул Эггзи.

Остальные молчали, Гарри смотрел на него яростно, но это было гораздо лучше, чем отчаяние, до того плескавшееся в его глазах. Распалённый этим горящим взглядом, Эггзи продолжал:

— Послушай меня внимательно, Гарри Харт, что бы ты там себе ни думал, что бы ты ни хотел думать, и как бы тебе, блядь, ни нравилось себя жалеть, я понимаю, что возможно, ты не в курсе, но ты обычный человек. Хотя я начинаю сомневаться в том, что ты думаешь головой, как человеку полагается. Я один раз пережил твою смерть, и не собираюсь теперь оставлять тебя здесь, чтоб ты придумывал себе новые и новые грехи и наказания за них. Как ты вообще ухитрился вбить себе в голову эту чушь про кровь на руках, а?! То есть Валентайн решил устроить геноцид всего населения планеты, а ты, блядь, винишь себя в том, что под действием излучения потерял контроль? А почему бы мне не обвинить себя в том, что ты поехал в Кентукки разозлённым? А может, давай Мерлина обвиним в том, что он тебя туда отпустил? Артура, кстати, можем винить вполне аргументировано, он тебя осознанно отправил на смерть. Почему, твою мать, из всех причин случившегося ты выбрал то, что причиной не является, а?! Знаешь, что это такое? Это, блядь, гордыня, Гарри, долбаная гордыня, которой у тебя через край!

Уже тише и горше Гэри закончил:

— У тебя есть шанс уйти отсюда, жить и любить, а ты собираешься проебать его на целую вечность самобичевания.

Стало совсем тихо, пока Ли не подал голос. Он мягко проговорил:

— Эггзи прав, Гарри. Мы давно уже часть этого мира, но ваше время ещё не пришло. А ты ещё и пренебрегаешь тем, что я спас и твою жизнь тоже. Не заканчивай её сейчас — так ты причинишь больше вреда, чем пользы.

На лице Гарри отразилась боль, он скривился, упрямо стиснув челюсти, и отвёл взгляд, уставившись на трещины в песчанике.

Эггзи отвернулся от них обоих, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в горизонт. Тьма шелестела, время утекало стремительно, но люди за его спиной молчали, пока он не услышал шорох одежды, шаги и голос Гарри, настолько же близкий, насколько и далёкий. Даже звуча гулко и неясно, он сочился смесью чувств, каждое из которых Эггзи мог бы при желании назвать: раскаяние. Боль. Ярость. Смирение, разбавленное протестом ровно в такой пропорции, чтобы перестать быть жертвенностью, не несущей блага.

— Вы правы, вы оба. Да, пожалуй, вы правы. Не то чтобы было так просто принять то, что вы сказали, и не то чтобы я во всём с тобой согласен, но раньше некому было мне объяснить что-то такое. Спасибо.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — Эггзи повернулся к нему и замер, напряжённо вглядываясь в измождённое лицо.

Гарри встретил его взгляд открыто, как может только тот, кто верит в свои слова.

— Да. Да, я пойду.

[ ](http://imgur.com/eUQr4df)

Остальные словно только этого и ждали.

— Так и что нужно делать? — спросил Говард.

— Ничего особенного, — рассеянно отмахнулся Гарри, — просто подтвердить своё желание расторгнуть сделку. Только Дэвиду, потому что заключал её он. Я не сделал этого сразу, потому что Тьмы здесь не было.

— Но нам нужно приготовиться к тому, что у вас будет очень мало времени на то, чтобы уйти, — вставил Роджер.

— Кто-то должен сдерживать Тьму, пока вы уходите, — добавил Дэвид.

Гарри кивнул, лицо его обрело забытое уже выражение решимости, и он, становясь похожим на прежнего себя, взмахнул рукой, подзывая Дэвида. Говард сдержанно кивнул напоследок, отворачиваясь, Роджер потрепал Эггзи по плечу и подмигнул Гарри, Ли что-то шепнул Харту на ухо, после чего крепко обнял сына. Эггзи встал сбоку от Гарри и своего предка, не принимая ничью сторону, просто в желании быть ближе и поддержать обоих, в то время как Ли, Говард и Роджер разошлись в стороны, становясь поодаль, замирая и вглядываясь в горизонт.

Гарри выдохнул и тихо начал читать молитву:

— Он прощает все беззакония твои, исцеляет все недуги твои...

Почти мгновенно Эггзи согнуло болью, он уже не различал слов, только слышал, как наливается силой голос Гарри, как гудит ветер, пытаясь сбросить его ладонь с плеча Дэвида. Под веками плясали алые огни, он не чувствовал рук, хотя понимал, что обхватил себя ими, падая на одно колено. Всё это — ветер, голос, многоголосый вой Тьмы — слилось в единый звук, рвущий барабанные перепонки, проникающий сразу в голову. Казалось, что череп его готов был вот-вот лопнуть, что эта боль будет вечной, и Тьма просто разорвёт его изнутри. Когда всё это стало настолько нестерпимо, что Эггзи готов был взмолиться о конце этой муки, когда мир стал настолько громким, что кроме звуков ничего не осталось — тогда, на самом пике всё вдруг стихло. Внутри стало легко и пусто — Тьма ушла.

Эггзи успел только поднять голову и посмотреть снизу вверх на взмокших Гарри и Дэвида, прежде чем далёкий гомон обрушился на них со всех четырёх сторон. Дэвид резко развернулся, чтобы отбежать к краю холма: горизонт больше не был неразличимой полосой жёлтого неба над бурым песком, он чернел и вился, будто мириады насекомых потекли сплошным потоком к холму — сразу отовсюду.

— А те, которые ищут погибели душе моей, сойдут в преисподнюю земли, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Гарри, и воздух за его спиной зарябил, будто от земли в этом месте исходил ещё больший жар, чем вокруг. Эггзи подошёл к этому дрожащему проходу, намереваясь взять Гарри за плечо и войти туда, когда тот вовсе перестал дышать. Лицо его окаменело, взгляд замер, застыв на чём-то позади спины Гэри, и тому очень не хотелось поворачиваться, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит.

На кого он смотрит.

Пока их защитники отбрасывали стремительно докатившихся не без помощи Тьмы до холма людей, пытаясь сдержать толпу, стало ясно, что в первых рядах здесь те, кого Гарри убил последними.

Он смотрел в глаза проповеднику и не мог пошевелиться.

— Уходите! — крикнул Ли, отбиваясь от очередного грешника.

Эггзи схватил Гарри за плечо, разворачивая к себе и встряхивая, захлёбываясь воздухом, говоря ему:

— Ты не виноват! Это не твоя вина! Твоё место там, а не здесь, чёрт, Гарри, очнись, ты даже в аду ухитрился меня спасти, ну же!

Гарри словно очнулся от оцепенения, стряхивая его с себя, как воду, и втолкнул Эггзи в проход, падая следом за ним, уклоняясь от прорвавшегося к ним сектанта.

Эггзи упал в траву, придавленный сверху неожиданно лёгким телом Харта — слишком лёгким даже для той степени измождения, в какой он находился. Гарри скатился с него, и пока они оба пытались отдышаться, в кармане пиджака Эггзи пискнули очки. Он надел, их, и пока думал, что может сказать, Мерлин опередил его. Интонацию разобрать было невозможно, как и всегда, когда тот не знал, как реагировать:

— Судя по координатам, которые я вижу на экране, произошло что-то совершенно исключительное.

— Так и есть, Мерлин. Не вышлете за нами самолёт? С медиком на борту и дополнительным запасом воды на двух человек.

— Кто с тобой?

По голосу было ясно, что он уже всё понял, но отчаянно нуждался в подтверждении, и Эггзи просто повернул голову к Гарри, прикрывшему глаза от непривычной теперь синевы неба. Этого ответа было достаточно для судорожного вздоха в ушах, после которого Мерлин уже ровно ответил:

— Принято. Ожидайте.

И отключился. Что им и в самом деле теперь оставалось, только ожидание, краткая передышка в их безумной жизни, которая наконец принадлежала им, а не Тьме.


	7. Эпилог. We’re catching bullets in our teeth

  
_И ещё одна мораль открылась мне теперь:  
занимайтесь любовью, когда можете.  
Это вам на пользу._  
Курт Воннегут

После собрания, на котором Гарри официально вступил в должность Артура, агенты, приехавшие на церемонию лично, разошлись быстро, а Мерлин так и вовсе удалился из столовой на удивление тихо.

Услышав щелчок замка, Гарри отвёл взгляд от бумаг, которые собирал со стола в папку, чтобы увидеть идущего к нему Эггзи. Вскинув бровь, он поднялся с кресла и поинтересовался:

— Ты что-то хотел?

Повернувшись было к выходу, Гарри оказался моментально зажат между столом и Эггзи, который смотрел на него снизу вверх, насупившись, и, должно быть, пытался выглядеть серьёзно и угрожающе, но злиться неискренне он не умел, так что зрелище выходило комичное.

— Ага, разобраться, почему ты от меня бегаешь, было бы неплохо.

С момента их возвращения Гарри избегал Эггзи с упорством уходящей от погони добычи, хотя Гэри вовсе не походил на кровожадного хищника.

Задачу выдумывания байки о работе под прикрытием для Гарри на время его отсутствия целиком возложили на Мерлина. Он был, в общем-то, не против, тем более, согласие Гарри занять пост Артура сулило ему заманчивую перспективу отоспаться в ближайшем будущем, так что после недолгой реабилитации (что пуля в голову для бессмертной души?) и интенсивного введения Харта в дела организации, он радостно представил нынешнее начальство всем, включая новых курсантов. Их он набрал сразу же после возвращения бывшего и действительного Галахадов из ада, наивно полагая, что возня с обучением новых агентов оставит ему его заслуженное время для отдыха.

Гарри сдержал разочарованный вздох — от разговора уйти не удалось.

— Я не бегаю от тебя.

— Гарри.

— Эггзи?

— В чём, блядь, дело?

О, вот теперь он начал злиться по-настоящему. Гарри со вздохом снял очки и отложил их на стол позади себя.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Ты думаешь, что я полюбил тебя только из-за того, что с тобой тихо?

Гарри прошибло током от этих слов: одновременно от того, как легко эти слова сорвались с языка Эггзи, будто он уже тысячу раз походя говорил, что любит его, и от того, что из всех вопросов он задал самый точный, смотрел ему прямо в душу и видел его терзания насквозь. Харт медленно кивнул.

Эггзи очень быстро привык к ощущению свободы: прежде он не представлял, насколько несвободным был. Чувство чего-то чужеродного и мешающего ушло без следа, оставив после себя только напоминание, похожее на постепенно выцветающий в белый шрам.

Привыкать к тому, что в темноте он теперь не был неуязвим, было совсем не намного сложнее. Гарри хмурил брови, глядя на его тренировки, Эггзи хмурился не меньше, смотря, как тот восстанавливает форму, Мерлин созерцал эту идиллическую картину, вздёрнув бровь. Во многом его недоумение было связано с непониманием того, что происходит между этими двумя. О том, где они были, они рассказали лишь парой общих фраз, избегая подробностей.

— Твою мать, Гарри, а тебе никто не говорил, что ты слишком много думаешь?

Гарри вскинул брови и ещё немного отклонился назад, демонстративно оглядывая Эггзи, словно хотел спросить, не слишком ли много тот себе позволяет. Гэри в свою очередь закатил глаза, схватил Харта за узел галстука и притянул в поцелуй. От неожиданности Гарри сперва столкнулся с ним зубами, но держать лицо и оставаться отстранённым у него не получилось, так что он позволил себе слабость, прижимая Эггзи крепче.

Этот поцелуй не был похож на тот, что случился у них до несостоявшегося конца света: если тот был прыжком в неизвестность для Эггзи и неожиданностью для Гарри, то теперь это был осознанный голод одного и неизбежность для второго.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри, в общем-то, всегда легко принимал неизбежное, теперь он никак не мог расслабиться, и Эггзи быстро отстранился, сразу же почувствовав это.

— Расскажи мне, в чём проблема. Но учти, что если ты сейчас скажешь, что ты слишком стар для меня или начнёшь плести что-то про служебное положение, я тебе врежу, невзирая на возраст и субординацию.

— Я смотрю, ты настроен решительно.

— Решительнее некуда. Я серьёзен, как смертельный кардиальный инфаркт. Посмотри на меня Гарри. Ну? Давай снова сыграем в эту игру, но по моим правилам. Кого ты видишь перед собой?

— Молодого, полного сил и свободного агента секретной службы, у которого впереди очень увлекательная и насыщенная жизнь.

— А я вижу перед собой, дай-ка приглядеться, опытного, яркого и не лишённого театральности мужчину, у которого впереди не менее увлекательная и насыщенная жизнь. Особенно если он перестанет ставить себе самому палки в колёса. Серьёзно, Гарри, я не для того вернулся из ада, чтобы теперь ты от меня шарахался по углам. У меня есть своя голова на плечах, и я могу сам решить, что для меня лучше. Для меня ты — лучше.

— Лучше, чем что? — сварливо спросил Гарри, и Эггзи запрокинул голову, застонав.

— Чем всё, господи боже, почему мы всё ещё это обсуждаем?

— Тебе не с чем пока сравнить. Ты сам говорил, что я не идеален, и мне кажется, ты заслуживаешь кого-то помоложе и поинтереснее.

— Я заслуживаю тебя. Гордыня, мистер Харт, самый страшный из ваших грехов.

Гарри почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его, позволяя наконец поверить, что происходящее — не случайность, не отчаяние, не незаслуженный подарок судьбы. Он сам склонился к Эггзи, целуя, чувствуя губами его улыбку и обнимая, ощущая, как тот счастливо посмеивается под его руками.

— Я не выпущу тебя отсюда, пока не получу целиком, Гарри. Просто информирую.

— О, не сомневаюсь в этом.

Гарри сделал неуловимо лёгкий шаг, поворачиваясь, и теперь уже Эггзи был зажат между ним и столом. Он приподнял Гэри за бёдра, усаживая на стол, сдвигая бумаги и очки ещё дальше, а тот в свою очередь потянул его за собой, прижимаясь и потираясь пахом. Его возбуждение было ощутимо даже через два слоя пуленепробиваемой ткани, и Гарри со вздохом склонился, распуская ловкими пальцами узел галстука, стягивая с его плеч пиджак, пока Эггзи запрокидывал голову, упираясь ладонями в полированную поверхность, и сводил бёдра, сжимая ноги Гарри и тяжело дыша, всем своим видом умоляя не останавливаться.

Не то чтобы Гарри в принципе мог ему в чём-то отказать. Он сбросил и свой пиджак тоже, откинул его в сторону кресла, не заботясь о том, куда тот на самом деле упадёт. Когда Гарри скользнул рукой к его ремню, Эггзи на мгновение отстранился, доставая из кармана тюбик и квадратики презервативов.

— Ты что, всё время носил их с собой?

— Боже, не задавай мне таких компрометирующих вопросов.

— Можно подумать, я тебя смущаю ими.

— Меня сложно смутить, обличая в том, что я рассчитываю на секс с самим Гарри Хартом.

Казалось, чем сильнее Эггзи возбуждается, тем больше развязывается его язык, и Гарри лишил его возможности трепаться самым доступным способом: целуя, всё же расстёгивая ремень и молнию брюк.

Сняв с него и рубашку, он оторвался от горячих губ, нажимая ладонью на грудь, заставляя Эггзи лечь спиной на стол. Он опустился покорно, кадык дёрнулся под тонкой кожей, и в Гарри зашевелилось что-то первобытное, желание оставить метку на белой шее, желание присвоить. Понимание, что Эггзи и так теперь его безо всяких меток, будоражило кровь и пьянило лучше любого вина, дурманило разум. Гарри снял с Эггзи остатки одежды, и осознание контраста между разложенным на столе, обнажённым Гэри, и ним самим, не снявшим даже галстук, добавило огня. Хотелось больше, хотелось ещё, хотелось взять всё, что ему Эггзи готов был ему дать. Гарри всё же избавился от галстука и вынул запонки, закатывая рукава, желая ощущать жар его тела даже нежной кожей с внутренней стороны предплечий.

Он взял смазку в руки, согревая, и попутно давая Эггзи немного остыть. Тот очень скоро возмущённо заёрзал, оставленный без внимания, и глядя на его тяжёлый, покачивающийся член, на дрожащие веки, Гарри уже никак не мог сдержаться. Он выплеснул лубрикант на ладонь, сразу скользя ей между крепких ягодиц, смазывая и проходясь кончиками пальцев по анусу, прислушиваясь к реакции Эггзи. Тот был восхитительно отзывчив и нетерпелив, и почти сразу начал подаваться навстречу его руке. Гарри толкнулся пальцем на пробу, и тот вошёл легко, будто Эггзи всё это было не в новинку. Когда Харт добавил второй палец, он всё-таки вздрогнул, сжимаясь и выдыхая, и Гарри склонился ещё ниже, мягко приподнимая к себе за плечо, целуя его зажмуренные веки, успокаивая этой нехитрой лаской.

Когда Эггзи стало мало и трёх пальцев, Гарри наконец расстегнул свою рубашку и брюки, приспуская их вместе с бельём, раскатал латекс по члену, и, приставив его ко входу, снова опустился, широким движением лизнув грудь и задевая сосок, отвлекая Эггзи. Тот едва ли не скулил от нетерпения, и Гарри, выбрав момент, вглядываясь в лицо, запоминая его выражение, толкнулся вперёд.

Несмотря на долгую прелюдию, внутри Эггзи было чертовски узко. Чертовски узко и чертовски горячо, так что Гарри сперва словно отключился на мгновение от нахлынувших ощущений — и чувств. Гэри застонал, и этот звук был как команда, приказ действовать, так что Гарри отпустил себя, погружаясь в ощущения целиком. Эггзи охнул, но уже через пару движений начал пытаться подаваться навстречу. Гарри ласкал его, гладил грудь и рёбра, зацеловывал губы и шею, но не касался члена. Когда Гэри потянулся к нему сам, Гарри схватил его за запястья и прижал к крышке стола, сдерживая, доводя до исступления.

Смотреть на такого Эггзи было удовольствием само по себе: алеющие щёки, закушенная губа, сведённые брови. Гарри хотелось выпить его рваные выдохи, стать ещё ближе, слиться с этой воплощённой стихией. Он ловил его реакции, то двигаясь плавно и размашисто, то ускоряясь и переходя на короткие толчки, не давая Эггзи толком сделать вдох. Гарри свёл его руки над головой, чтобы перехватить кисти одной ладонью, и почти лёг сверху, упираясь другой в стол. Стоило его животу коснуться сочащегося смазкой члена, Эггзи словно прошило судорогой, он сжался вокруг Гарри, и тот, чувствуя, что он уже на грани, выпустил его руки и скользнул своей ладонью между их горячих, покрытых испариной тел, проводя по стволу двумя широкими, сильными движениями, оглаживая большим пальцем головку, размазывая влагу по ней, и Эггзи застонал особенно громко, выплёскиваясь в его руку.

Гарри догнал его следующим же движением, не в силах больше сдерживаться, входя особенно глубоко и стискивая зубы, гладя Эггзи по подрагивающему животу ладонью.

Несколько минут они просто приходили в себя, восстанавливая дыхание, и когда Гарри выскользнул из него, поднимаясь, Эггзи хрипло засмеялся, поднимая голову, и спросил:

— Кажется, я больше не смогу сидеть за этим столом с невозмутимой физиономией.

— Что ж, над этим нам придётся поработать, — усмехнувшись, ответил Гарри.

Эггзи сел на столе, выпрямляясь и упираясь ступнями в подлокотники кресла позади Гарри, не выпуская из ловушки своего тела. Тот приподнял его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть на него, и Эггзи смотрел, не моргая, лишь чуть щурясь от яркого света, льющегося в высокие окна.

Гарри лукавил, и сейчас, и в прошлом, говоря лишь, что видит перед собой агента и потенциал. Он видел много больше: в какой-то теперь уже далёкой, другой жизни он восхищался силой духа, заставляющей Эггзи каждый день, каждую минуту давать отпор самой древней силе, тому, что существовало прежде, чем появилось всё остальное. Теперь же Эггзи лозой оплёл его, ласково держа в своих руках его сердце и направляя разум. Он замкнул Гарри на себя, незаметно и надёжно проникнув во все закоулки его жизни, и тот был счастлив, впуская его туда.

Эггзи был полон жизни — и жажды делиться ей, делиться с Гарри, будто этой бурлящей силы было слишком много для него одного.

Гарри Харт вглядывался в его глаза и видел в них только свет, яркое и тёплое сияние.


End file.
